Vacaciones de verano
by Ryuuky
Summary: AU. You es un joven que sufre de insomnio y Riko una chica ambiciosa que se ha tomado un verano para encontrar otra vez su creatividad. Short fic. Genderbend
1. Chapter 1 Cuando todo empezó

Capítulo 1.

~Cuando todo empezó~

Era una noche de verano muy parecida a las otras; fresquita, silenciosa y agradable. Pero You no podía dormir.

Su gran problema desde que habían empezado las vacaciones era su falta de sueño por las noches, aunque por las mañanas tenía unas grandes ojeras él lo disimulaba muy bien con su sonrisa mientras gritaba "yousoro".

Como era verano, su madre le dejaba salir hasta tarde, y por no estar toda la noche en la cama dando vueltas decidió salir a dar un paseo con la bicicleta.

La ciudad a esas horas de la noche le parecía simplemente perfecta. Con ese silencio y el fresquito característico de verano. A You le gustaba nadar, incluso estaba en el club de natación, pero últimamente tampoco iba mucho a la playa ni se entrenaba.

You decidió detener su bicicleta cerca del gran mar y tumbarse un rato en la arena. Estaba solo y eso le llenaba de una tranquilidad y paz espectacular, pero no la suficiente para dormirse.

-Hip.

Ese sonido le hizo levantarse como si fuera un resorte y miró a su derecha para encontrarse la playa vacía. Pero eso le había asustado.

"Mi mochila" recordó rápidamente. Siempre la llevaba cuando salía con la bicicleta. Cogió su gorra y unos prismáticos y se ocultó tras unos arbustos. El corazón le iba a mil por hora pero le pareció divertida la idea de fingir ser un espía.

-¿Cómo hago yo esto?

Ahora lo escuchó con claridad, era una voz femenina que iba acercándose. "Seguramente otra persona que no puede dormir o alguien que da paseos a una horas muy altas de la noche" pensó.  
Iba a salir de su escondite cuando vio algo negro pasar por delante de él y prestó más atención a sus prismáticos, o al menos a lo que estos mostraban.  
Primero vio solo el mar, pero luego unas largas piernas y lo que parecía ser el vestido de alguien. ¡Era una chica! Quería dejar de ver pero para su mala suerte, una ráfaga de viento levantó ligeramente la prenda de la chica.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -susurró ella asustada por el sonido que acababa de venir de los arbustos.

-Ehm... yousoro-le sonrió un chico de ojos azules llevándose una mano a la cabeza al estilo militar.

Se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo. You quería pedirle perdón, pero tampoco había sido su culpa que el aire levantase su vestido. Lo que sí había sido su culpa era quedarse mirando. "Idiota" se regañó.

Volvió a mirar a la chica de pelo escarlata y ojos ámbar con una cara de inocencia total. "Vamos... Deja de pensar que es adorable y solo dilo"

-Yo...-

Pero ella salió corriendo. Eso le hizo sentirse como un maldito pervertido y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras un calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?- lloriqueó para sí mismo. Recogió su bicicleta y se subió de un salto a ella, lo mejor era volver a casa y no salir nunca jamás. Aunque, para su suerte no le sonaba haber visto a esa chica en la escuela.

 **Y hasta aquí :V esto es lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando debería estar estudiando(? Continuará, por qué no.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias por el apoyo! Me alegra mucho de que os guste la historia~**

 **¡Y aquí os traigo otro capítulo! disfrutarlo y hasta la semana que viene~~**

Capítulo 2.

~Si nos volvemos a ver es el destino, ¿vale?~

-Chika no está, Yoshiro no está... Incluso Hanamaru no está- se quejó el joven nadador mientras partía un envase de helados y le daba uno a su amiga, Mari.

-Of course, es verano. Incluso yo me voy- le dijo con su acento inglés mientras hacía unas poses exageradas.

-¡Eso es lo que me molesta! Todos os vais menos yo-

-Siempre puedes venir conmigo -bromeó ella aceptando el helado que le ofrecía su amigo.

-Eres mala, los dos sabemos que has venido hoy solo para despedirte, te pareces más a Chika de lo que piensas-

-Oye, yo no te voy a dejar a cargo de mi mascota...- sonrió ella divertida.

You le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica y mordió el helado.

-¿Segura?-

-Solo te diré que cuides a Kanan por mí-

-Hai-

-Y ve a nadar, que llevas días sin ir- sonrió ella -go, go-

-Vale...-

Ambos comieron sus helados tranquilamente. You conocía a Mari porque Chika conocía a Ruby, y ella era hermana de Dia que era amiga de Mari... Todo un gran lío que les llevó a una extraña amistad. Esa tarde You decidió que no iba a estar tan solo porque aún tenía a Mari, pero justo recibió la llamada traicionera de su amiga pidiéndole quedar para decirle una cosa.

-Son las seis- rompió su amiga el silencio -¡Cuídate! Bye~

Y tan rápido como había venido, saltó la valla del jardín y se fue.

You se levantó de la terraza y cogió la bicicleta para dirigirse a casa de Chika, como era el único que no se iba de vacaciones, le había encomendado una gran tarea; vigilar a Shiitake.

-¡Para, para, detente! -los gritos se escuchaban por todo el vecindario.

You aceleró la bicicleta y se encontró con que venían de la casa a dónde se dirigía. Cosa que era imposible porque estaban de viaje.

-¿Chika? -preguntó asomándose al jardín mientras frenaba la bicicleta.

-¡Ayuda!-

Pero ella no era Chika. You abrió los ojos al reconocer ese pelo y esos ojos que en esos instantes parecían angustiados. Por un instante estúpido pensó en irse se ahí, pero claramente ella necesitaba su ayuda, suspirando, bajó de la bicicleta y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Ven, Shiitake- le gritó abriendo sus brazos.

El perro enseguida dejó de perseguirla para acercarse a You en busca de comida, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada dio media vuelta para volver a por su víctima. Ella no dejaba de gritar y Shiitake se lo pasaba bomba.

-¡Entonces ven tú!- le gritó a la chica.

Ella dudó, pero al ver a la enorme bestia salió corriendo para lanzarse a los brazos del chico. Cuando él la tuvo en brazos la apretó fuertemente y con un poco de torpeza la alejó de allí.

Al parecer a Shiitake no le parecía divertido perseguir a You, por lo que se sentó enfrente de la puerta esperando a que la chica volviese a aparecer.

You caminó con la joven misteriosa un tramo y la dejó cerca de la playa y totalmente alejada del perro.

-Qué raro, no suele hacer nada así- comentó por lo bajo.

-¿Es tu perro?- preguntó ella sonrojada y alejándose de él.

Otra cosa que le sentó mal. Le acababa de salvar la vida o algo así, lo que merecía era un gracias no una pregunta con un tono de voz totalmente asustadizo.

-No, es de unos amigos. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías allí?

-¡Sólo iba a saludar a mis vecinos!- respondió ella alterada.

-Ah... Está bien. ¿Te has mudado?-

Ella le miró y él interpretó su mirada, iba a huir. Pero esta vez You la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Oye... Que no te he hecho nada malo- pero justo cuando dijo eso recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior. -Sólo vi tus bragas, pero es como si fueras en bañador... Y no es que no haya visto chicas en bañador. ¡Quiero decir no soy un pervertido! Me refiero a que he ido a clases de natación... A ver, pero he ido, no cuando era pequeño... Bueno sí fui de pequeño. Pero no me refiero a que me fijase en las chicas a esa edad y... ¿por qué sigo hablando?- se había puesto tan rojo y nervioso que no dejaba de balbucear.

-Jajajaja- y esa era la chica riéndose de él. Al menos no estaba huyendo.

-Soy You- se presentó él en un intento por no echarlo todo a perder, si es que quedaba algo.

-Yo soy Riko- la sonrisa que le dedicó le hizo entender que aún podía lograr algo.

Intercambiaron un saludo de manos algo nerviosos pero ambos sonrieron. You estaba feliz, quería preguntarle más cosas, pero un ladrido le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que ir a pasear a Shiitake- señaló al gran perro con una sonrisa -ya nos vemos... Riko-

-Sí- sonrió ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Y aquí os traigo otro capítulo! Disfrutarlo~~**

Capítulo 3.

~Estrechando lazos~

Había pasado una semana desde que conoció a Riko, la misteriosa chica a la que le aterraban los perros. No sabía mucho de ella pero le gustaría volver a verla ya que sus encuentros no habían sido muy buenos y podría tener una mala imagen de él. Cosa que le molestaba un poco.

Por otra parte aún quedaban unas largas semanas hasta que sus amigos volviesen de vacaciones. Lo que significaba que iba a estar solo.

You miró al agua del mar fijamente, hoy había decidido ir a la playa, hizo una especie de cuclillas y se puso en posición para tirarse de cabeza. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Mari de que debía nadar más. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, pero antes de tirarse miró la playa por ambos lados. Estaba solo.

Se rascó la cabeza volviendo a mirar el agua, pero al final desistió y se dio la vuelta.

-Mejor cambio de planes- se dijo a sí mismo poniéndose la camiseta.

Había pensado en dar una vuelta en el barco junto a su padre, pero él y su madre se habían ido a celebrar su aniversario cosa a la que You no opuso resistencia, se merecían unos días de descanso. Y como iba a estar solo en casa, decidió que era hora de hacer lo que siempre quería haber hecho.

Por eso, con un gran bote de pintura en una mano y una bolsa de comida en la otra se dirigió hasta casa de Chika. El plan que tenía en mente el joven nadador era recoger a Shiitake y llevárselo a su casa ya que quería aprovechar al máximo la ausencia de sus padres.

Cuando llegó a su casa dejó al perro en su jardín y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Miró las paredes detenidamente y luego el cubo de pintura que había comprado. Era hora de unos ajustes.

No llevaba ni media pared cuando escuchó unos gritos y los ladridos de Shiitake. Y a pesar del cansancio y la falta de sueño sonrió para sí mismo. Sin prisa alguna se asomó al balcón y allí estaba. La chica misteriosa.

-Cualquiera diría que vienes a acosarme- sonrió él desde el balcón. Pero Riko no le respondió ya que estaba huyendo de Shiitake, que en ese momento se había abalanzado sobre ella reteniéndola completamente.

-¡No, Shiitake. No!- gritó You. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bajó las escaleras atropelladamente hasta salir a la entrada principal.

Apartó ligeramente al perro y ayudó a levantarse a la joven chica a quién le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

-No sé qué le ocurre- se disculpó sin apartar la mirada del perro.

-Está bien... ¿puedo entrar?-

Normalmente You no dejaba entrar desconocidas a su casa, pero ella miraba con una cara de puro terror al animal cosa que entristeció al joven.

-Está bien, además te ayudaré a lavarte eso- You señaló su rodilla, esta tenía un rasguño del que salía sangre.

-Oh, no me duele- ella miró al suelo.

-No mientas- la voz de You sonó divertida, trataba de darle un poco de confianza a Riko.

-Está... Bien-

Ambos entraron a la casa del chico que enseguida se reprendió por no haber limpiado un poco. Con rapidez recogió un par de revistas y prendas de ropa, pero ni él mismo se daba cuenta de que la casa estaba bien a excepción de lo que acababa de quitar.

-Huele a pintura- dijo Riko llamando su atención.

-Estaba decorando mi habitación- sonrió él pasándole un algodón con alcohol y una tirita.

-Gracias- Riko se curó rápidamente mientras observaba la casa. Fue imposible no fijarse en los numerosos premios de natación.

-¿No tienes competiciones?- preguntó ella de repente sorprendiendo a ambos. -Olvida lo que dije-

You se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras meditaba, ignoró lo último que había dicho ella para responder su primera pregunta.

-Este verano yo no participo... me desmayé en la última-

Riko pareció entender lo que decía, o simplemente no quería hacer que el chico se sintiera más incómodo en su propia casa.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a pintar?-

Esa fue otra pregunta que sorprendió a ambos. Estaba siendo muy impulsiva con un chico del cual sólo sabía su nombre.

-Claro... Sígueme- subieron en silencio hasta el cuarto de él. -Odio las paredes blancas y como mis padres se han ido de aniversario... Quería darle un poco de color-

-Azul... Me gusta- sonrió Riko mirando el pequeño trocito que había pintado. -Se parece al de tus ojos-

Con esa última frase el ambiente tenso volvió entre ambos. You se aclaró la garganta y Riko miró al suelo.

-He venido a pasar las vacaciones de verano aquí... Se ve que es un pueblo muy...-

-¿Alegre?- dudó el chico mientras le pasaba una brocha.

-Bueno...-

You se cruzó de brazos divertido, Riko era una chica muy rara e impulsiva algunas veces.

-¿Entonces has venido por alguna razón en especial?-

-Vivo en Tokio- y como si esas palabras fuesen mágicas You entendió todo.

Tokio era la capital. Ruido, gente, muchos lugares... Era divertido pero te podías llegar a estresar.

-Entiendo, has venido a por un poco de relax- "¿relax? Has dicho... ¿relax? Ni que fueses Mari" se riñó a sí mismo mientras agitaba su mano. -Quiero decir, tranquilidad-

Riko se llevó una mano a la boca, pero de todas formas se rió.

-Te has pintado la cara mientas parecías hablar contigo mismo-

-Uh...- You se miró en el espejo de su habitación y no pudo evitar reírse junto a Riko.

Entre conversaciones triviales, transcurrió gran parte de la tarde. You se enteró de que Riko sabía tocar el piano y que además iba a concursos y todo eso. También de que no conocía a nadie del pueblo, lo que le alegró un poco, porque se ofreció a ser su guía. Inevitablemente y por error a abrir el armario confundiéndolo con una puerta, Riko había descubierto la pasión de You por los uniformes, pero le pareció bastante divertida.

Aunque había algo de él que ella no conseguía descubrir. Y eso la frustraba.

-Y por eso, toma- le dio un papelito con un número de teléfono. -Es mi número, llámeme por si te pierdes o cualquier cosas- sonrió el chico amablemente.

-Gracias- susurró Riko algo sonrojada porque le daba vergüenza que él hiciera eso.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- volvió a preguntar mirando el cielo oscuro, acababa de anochecer.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Ya me has dejado tu bicicleta- Riko se subió a esta como pudo y sonrió al chico que sujetaba a "la bestia" para que no se le acercara. -Nos vemos-

-Yousoro~

La vio alejarse y cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lejos soltó a Shiitake. Entre los dos habían pintado gran parte de su habitación y además se lo había pasado bien, pero había algo que le picaba la curiosidad ¿qué hacía ella tan lejos de su casa?

No le dio tiempo ni entrar cuando escuchó una bicicleta frenar en la entrada. Miró por encima de su hombro y allí estaba ella, notablemente cansada porque había venido con prisa.

-You… ¿te gustaría venir conmigo mañana al cine?-


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, he vuelto de entre los muertos :V Pero os traigo un capítulo y a partir de aquí ya comienza el "shojo"** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Bueno, que disfrutéis de este capítulo, ¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

~¿No es una cita?~

La cita para el cine se fue posponiendo. Al principio era You al que no le venían bien los horarios de autobús y metro para irse a Tokio para ver la película. Luego era a Riko porque todavía seguía yendo a clases de piano aunque estuviera en verano. Extrañamente ambos se echaban de menos porque eran la única compañía que tenían en ese verano y en ese pueblo.

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde entonces y You se sentía mal por haberlo cancelado tantas veces, incluso le sorprendía que ella no se enfadase, pero también tenía en cuenta que ella también lo había cancelado un par de veces, era extraño, como si estuviera evitando salir a cierta hora o a ciertos lugares.

El joven suspiró hundiéndose en el sofá, era de noche pero él ya sabía que no iba a dormir.

-¿No sales?- le preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

-Hmmmm...- You se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras cerró los ojos. Aún era pronto pero no lo suficiente para irse a Tokio y ver la película que ella quería. -No... lo sé-

-¿Has dormido?- preguntó su madre asustándole de sobre manera porque ahora estaba delante de él, se movía como una ninja.

-No, tampoco me he concentrado lo suficiente para hacerlo -quería bromear, pero la mirada seria de su madre asustaba a cualquiera. -Una pregunta mamá...- dijo él de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No dijo tu amiga que había un festival de verano aquí cerca?-

La madre de You sonrió muy ampliamente, tanto que le recordó a Chika cuando tenía un plan malvado.

-¿Vas a salir?-

-Creo que sí...- respondió él rascándose la mejilla y quitándose las gafas.

Y así es como You terminó caminando hasta casa de Riko, la cual sabía cuál era por uno de sus encuentros. Llamó a la puerta arreglándose la gorra y sonriendo ampliamente a pesar de los nervios. La puerta la abrió una mujer que se parecía a Riko, You supuso que era su madre.

-Hola, ¿está Riko? Me gustaría que fuéramos a un festival que hay en el pueblo de al lado- su plan no era presentarse tan repentinamente, pero la sonrisa de esa mujer le dio bastante confianza como para lanzarse.

-Claro... Un momento-

You se llevó una mano al pecho y notó su cansancio. "¿Debería cancelar esto?" dudó cerrando los ojos "No... De todas formas lograré dormir lo mismo si lo hago"

Sonrió cuando Riko se presentó delante de él con un sencillo vestido veraniego.

-¿Te vienes conmigo a un festival?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-C...claro- sonrió ella mirando a su madre que asintió.

Cogieron la bicicleta de You que todavía tenía ella de la última vez que se vieron y fueron juntos hasta la estación de tren. No era muy tarde pero había pocas personas en el metro, los dos no hablaron nada desde que salieron de casa de ella y You comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-Creía que ibas a dormir en el metro- comentó Riko tranquilamente.

-Oh... No, no. Duerme tú si estás cansada-

-Tranquilo no lo haré- dijo eso, pero apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró sus ojos. -¿Aún no has vuelto a nadar?-

-¿Y tú ya has encontrado la inspiración que te faltaba para tu letra?-

-No- respondió ella.

-Yo tampoco-

Tras esa ligera charla, el metro se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar el típico frío de la noche veraniega.

-Vamos, es nuestra parada- You le dio la mano a Riko y salieron juntos de la estación.

Enseguida olieron la deliciosa comida y vieron todas las luces que iluminaban la plaza. Bastantes personas jugaban en los puestos y muchos de ellos iban vestidos con hermosos yukatas.

-Qué bonito- susurró Riko mirando hacia todas partes.

-Seguro que ya has visto muchos así en Tokio -le intentó quitar importancia. Pero Riko sonrió negando y girándose para mirar mejor al chico de ojos azules

-Ninguno así-

You se sonrojó "tan adorable" enseguida negó ese pensamiento salvaje cuando la vio salir corriendo hacia uno de los puestos.

-¿Quieres jugar?- le preguntó un hombre mirándola.

-Sí-

You se fijó en que Riko miraba fijamente una especie de pulseras.

-Aquí tienes- el hombre le dio una pistola de agua, el juego consistía en disparar a tres figuras de la misma pareja de patos que se movían en una especie de cinta.

Riko puso cara de concentración y You sin resistirse sacó el móvil y le hizo una foto sin que se enterase, ese sería un buen recuerdo.

-Oh, no lo he conseguido- la voz triste enseguida llamó su atención y se acercó a ella para ver que, efectivamente, le había quedado por tirar una figura.

-Disculpe, quiero jugar- You puso el dinero en la mesa y enseguida recibió una pistola de agua. -Yousoro~ sonrió ajustándose la gorra y apuntando con la pistola como si de un rifle se tratase.

-Wow, se te da bien- comentó el dueño viendo el juego perfecto que acababa de hacer el ojiceleste. -¿Qué quieres de premio?-

-La pulsera rosa- respondió sonrojándose ligeramente por las demás personas que también estaban jugando al mismo juego.

-¿Y cuál más?-

-¿Otra?- miró las pulseras otra vez -la azul-

-Toma-

You se giró para encontrarse con Riko que le miraba sonriendo de una forma misteriosa.

-Para ti- sonrió él poniéndosela -y mira, esta es mía-

Escuchó un "aww" conjunto de las demás personas que estaban en el puesto y los dos se sonrojaron.

-¿Continuamos con el paseo?-

-Sí-

Tras comprarse un poco de comida fueron directos a la orilla del río donde podían disfrutar de una perfecta vista de los fuegos artificiales. You se sentó sin darle mucha importancia mancharse por culpa del césped. Riko trató de imitarle pero se resbaló haciendo que a You le entrase la risa por la caída que había tenido.

-No es gracioso- se quejó ella haciendo un puchero.

-Lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberme traído la cámara- se rió él

Y antes de que ella replicase el espectáculo de colores comenzó en el cielo oscuro. A You nunca le habían atraído mucho los juegos artificiales, pero estos eran totalmente diferentes, el hecho de estar mirando sutilmente de reojo a Riko para escucharla soltar exclamaciones cada vez que había un cambio en el color se había vuelto de repente en uno de sus momentos favoritos.

No duró mucho, a los diez minutos las personas ya se estaban marchando de allí con una sonrisa en sus caras. You se levantó ágilmente y le ofreció una mano a Riko que ella rechazó con otro puchero. El camino hasta el metro Riko estaba muy emocionada hablando sobre los fuegos artificiales, pero sin dejar de recordarle al joven nadador que estaba enfadada con él por lo de la caída. Por otra parte, You no podía dejar de sonreír estúpidamente recordando cuando Riko se había resbalado y no ayudaba que ella lo mencionase entre comentario y comentario sobre los fuegos artificiales.

Cogieron juntos el metro y enseguida ella se apoyó en él para descansar, recordándole por décima vez que estaba enfadada. Cuando llegaron, You despertó a Riko y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba la bicicleta de él.

-¿Segura de que te agarrarás bien a mí?-

-Sí- respondió ella bostezando y por un momento eso le dio celos a You. Pero enseguida negó ese pensamiento para subirse en la bicicleta y notar como ella se agarraba a su espalda.

-Está bien, iré lento por si acaso-

La ciudad a esas horas de la noche era una de las cosas que él ya tenía bastante vista. Pero esta noche era distinta, al igual que los fuegos artificiales que antes no le atraían para nada, ahora comenzaba a sentir algo que no debía o al menos algo de lo que no estaba seguro por cierta chica.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

~Guess Who's Back~

El hombre que estaba hablando por teléfono no se callaba, y eso no dejaba concentrarse a Riko. Dio un golpe a las teclas del piano con su cabeza y miró la hora. Eran las ocho y no quería llamar a You por si estaba descansando.

-¡Que no, que no!- por décima vez ese estúpido hombre alzaba la voz.

Le daban ganas de gritarle, pero de todas formas cogió su chaqueta y salió de su habitación, luego de la casa y por último caminó totalmente enfurruñada hasta la playa.

Allí tenía que haber tranquilidad... O eso creía ella porque el restaurante que habitualmente estaba lleno por las mañanas aún seguía abierto con lo que parecía una fiesta donde una chica rubia estaba cantando.

-Agh- Riko caminó hacia la derecha, alejándose todo lo posible del ruido y cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a las sienes. Solo el sonido de las olas, de sus pies pisando la arena, de los grillos, de ese quejido...

¿quejido?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con You tirado en el suelo y frotándose la espalda.

-¿Por qué me has pisado?- se quejó él haciendo un puchero.

-Eh... Yo lo siento- hizo una reverencia un tanto formal que hizo reír al chico.

-Estás perdonada- le dio un par de golpes a la arena y Riko se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-

-Tratar de relajarme-

-Yo también- susurró ella dejándose caer junto a él, ya le daba igual la arena en el pelo. -¿Has vuelto a nadar?-

-¿Y tú has encontrado ya la inspiración?-

-Sí- respondió con una gran sonrisa. –Los fuegos artificiales-

-Entonces tendré que aplicarme e ir a nadar…-

Riko sonrió y se giró a un lado para ver mejor la cara del chico. You estaba tumbado de espaldas mirando al cielo, pero con los ojos cerrados y como si se diese cuenta por primera vez lo pudo ver, unas grandes ojeras debajo de estos. Ya lo había notado antes, pero creía que eran porque él dormía poco, sin embargo estas ya declaraban que llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir

-¿Te has dormido?- le susurró pinchándole una mejilla con su dedo.

-No...- respondió él girándose para así poder verla a ella también.

Riko notaba como su corazón se aceleraba y no fue a mejor cuando vio la pulsera azul todavía en la muñeca de él.

-¿Quieres escuchar lo poco que avancé de la partitura?-

You asintió poniéndose de pie y Riko le siguió.

-¿Necesitamos un piano?- preguntó You algo confuso.

-No, para nada- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Riko sacó su móvil y unos auriculares. –Toma- le dio ambas cosas para que You las manipulase a su gusto.

-A ver…- se sentó torpemente en la arena y comenzó a escuchar la canción, enseguida movió la cabeza como si estuviera asintiendo, cerró los ojos y sonrió, aunque al instante se puso a tatarear una especie de letra.

Riko se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido porque quería seguir escuchando la voz de él y su especie de letra inventada.

-Me gusta- sonrió You palmeando la arena y mirándola.

-¿De verdad?- Riko abrió los ojos emocionada.

-Hai, ¿me la enseñarás cuando la acabes?-

-Sí- miró a You de reojo –pe… pero antes debes ir a nadar-

-Lo sé- se rió él mirando la playa.

-Mañana- sentenció Riko mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues mañana será- asintió You en acuerdo.

* * *

Cuatro, casi cinco semanas sin dormir, pero You quería nadar.

Además decían que el agua despejaba la mente.

Y se lo había prometido a cierta chica…

Eligió las diez del mediodía, una hora en la que sabía que no tendría sueño. Se puso su bañador y se lanzó al agua dejando que esta le despertase. Nadó un par de largos y luego lo sintió, casi al instante: cansancio.

Shiitake, que le había acompañado hasta la playa comenzó a ladrar, pero You no le dio importancia hasta que escuchó el "kyaa" de una chica.

Nadó hasta la tarima y se subió en ella encontrándose con una Riko completamente sonrojada y eso hizo que enseguida se sonrojase él.

-Shiitake, para- ordenó You cogiendo a Riko del brazo y poniéndola tras él.

Como el perro no quería pelear se fue tranquilamente. You suspiro de alivio y se giró para ver a Riko que seguía sin mirarle.

-¿Cuándo te pondrás algo? Aquellas chicas miraban hacia aquí- comentó despreocupadamente o al menos eso intentaba porque le salió una voz realmente graciosa.

-¿Ah sí?- sonrió él y miró hacia la playa creyendo que era una broma, pero en realidad había un par de chicas ahí. Las saludó porque las reconoció de clase y Riko hizo una especie de puchero dándole un par de golpes ligeros en el brazo para que le hiciera caso a ella.

-Ya veo que has vuelto a nadar, como dijimos ayer- comentó ella cuando ganó su atención, pero sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué no me miras?- You sabía la respuesta pero quería jugar un poco con ella, le encantaba ver esas expresiones que hacía.

-Vas en bañador-

Aprovechando que no le miraba buscó entre sus cosas la gorra y se la acercó a la chica. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego le puso la gorra.

-Me alegra que hayas venido a verme- susurró y luego se lanzó al agua para nadar un poquito más antes de que el cansancio le invadiese por completo.

Riko estaba fuera de juego y le costó bastante recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo primero se riñó a sí misma por lo alocado que estaba su corazón y luego se calmó para encarar al chico, quería ayudarle como él había hecho con ella la última vez, y con lo poco que quedaba de verano quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?- le preguntó acercándose al agua.

-¿Por qué no puedo dormir?- repitió él apoyando sus brazos y cabeza en la tarima. -Si lo supiera no tendría insomnio- sonrió él como respuesta.

Riko negó varias veces, ahora le empezaba a preocupar el estado del chico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin dormir?- le preguntó seriamente.

-Un par de semanas- no era esa la respuesta que esperaba pero era mucho tiempo.

-Sal del agua, debes estar cansado- le tendió una mano que You aceptó pero no se movió de allí.

No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a que ella sabía de sus problemas, parecía preocupada. En un acto de rebeldía acercó la mano de Riko al agua y la hizo caer, todo esto con vestido y gorra incluidos.

-Kyaaa- gritó mientras Shiitake ladraba en la orilla del agua.

-Shhh, no hagas tanto ruido- le sonrió You mientras le salpicaba agua.

-Ahora verás- Riko sonrió y hundió la cabeza de You para alejarse de él.

-Oye- gritó el chico cuando volvió a la superficie y empezó a perseguirla olvidándose de su cansancio.

Riko quería salir por la tarima que flotaba en el agua, pero ahí estaba Shiitake. Tenía que buscar otra alternativa y rápido, aunque You no nadaba muy rápido y eso le hacía dudar. Si él había ganado muchas competiciones ¿por qué nadaba tan lento?

Al final salió del agua por la playa donde estaban las fans de You. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió una gran toalla caer en su cabeza y hombros que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

-Senpai ¿vas a dejar el club de natación?-

Riko levantó un poco la toalla para ver a You que sonreía a las chicas. Él era así, amable con todo el mundo. "¿Estás celosa?" se autogritó a sí misma con pánico. Volvió a bajar la toalla para ocultar su sonrojo, pero él no se dio cuenta.

-No, no lo dejaré. Sólo quería descansar un poco este verano… además estoy descalificado porque en la última competición me desmayé-

-¿Y quién es ella?- preguntó otra chica.

You se giró rápidamente para comprobar que Riko no se iba a ir corriendo, pero se rió al verla rígida como una tabla y con la toalla aun tapándole la cabeza.

-Mi amante- sonrió él con malicia viendo como las chicas se sonrojaban y algunas maldecían por lo bajo. -Bueno, no queremos que se resfríe-

Cogió a Riko de los hombros y la llevó hasta la tarima donde aún estaba Shiitake y la ropa de You. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos le quitó la toalla de la cabeza para verla sonrojada.

-Era... Broma- dijo You nada más ver la cara de Riko, arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho. "Parezco Mari, confirmado es una mala influencia"" pensó You.

-Wuof-

Ambos miraron a la derecha y vieron a Shiitake con otro perro.

-¡Hay dos!- gritó Riko y salió corriendo para tirarse en el agua.

Y ahí se quedó You, mirando a la chica que se había vuelto a tirar al agua ignorando que llevaba la única toalla seca en los hombros.

-Senpai- se giró al reconocer las voces de las chicas con las que había hablado antes -¿pero tú no salías con Chika?

-Ahh...- You sonrió mirando el suelo, parecía distraído -no, nunca hemos salido-

-Es que, parecíais tan cercanos. Lo siento-

-No, no pasa nada- You las miró llevándose una de sus manos a la frente haciendo su saludo militar -nos vemos-

Y dicho eso salió corriendo hacia el agua, pero una cabellera rubia le llamó la atención.

-He invocado al diablo por pensar en ella- susurró mirando a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en una toalla.

Y entonces lo pensó, ¿cuántos días habían pasado para que ella hubiese vuelto de sus vacaciones? Esta vez miró a las casas que estaban cerca de la playa, ¿también había vuelto Chika?

-You- Riko que estaba en el agua lo llamó y él se giró para mirarla -¿se han ido los perros?-

-No- respondió él mirando a Shiitake que ahora se acercaba a la chica rubia.

* * *

 **PAM PAM PAAAAAM!**

 **Se les acabó la luna de miel(? ̶Y̶a̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶h̶a̶b̶r̶á̶ ̶m̶á̶s̶ ̶m̶o̶m̶e̶n̶t̶o̶s̶ ̶o̶t̶p̶ ̶:̶C̶ ̶**

 **Bueno... esto va avanzando (la verdad es que estaba pensado en un montón de cosas para poner aquí, en las notas, pero me he quedado en blanco)**

 **Entonces... Mari is back. O tal vez no, quién sabe, tal vez la ha confundido con otra persona(?**

 **Mejor me voy, jajaja. ¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

~Muchas cosas pueden pasar en una mañana~

 _9:50 Casa de los Watanabe._ _  
_  
El cielo era de ese color gris oscuro que indicaba tormenta, y justo encajaba perfectamente con el humor de You ya que Mari había aparecido en su casa con un gran bolso de playa y una sonrisa malvada.

-Conozco tus secretos- dijo cuando You fue a abrir la puerta.

-Yo sí que sé tus secretos, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó You enfadado.

-Jujuju- la rubia se rió -¿has dormido o sigues pensando en tonterías?-

-No, no he dormido- respondió You de muy mal humor. -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?-

-No sé, tal vez porque has vuelto y no me has avisado. De Kanan me lo esperaba, de todas formas debía ocuparse de los barcos... ¿pero tú?-

-Oh, vamos You- Mari suspiró mirando el suelo -sólo quería descansar un poco en la playa antes de ir a verle hoy contigo...-

-¿Y cuándo pensabas avisarme de esto?- You parecía realmente enfadado y Mari se giró dándole la espalda.

-Primero que si no quieres que te hagamos caso, luego que sí... Habla con alguno de nosotros cuando quieras solucionarlo-

-¡Es diferente!- gritó You apretando los puños. -¡Creía que ya habíamos superado eso!-

Pero la rubia le ignoró caminando tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la casa, sabía que You estaba enfadado y no quería seguir discutiendo con él.

-Eh... Hola- Mari abrió los ojos encontrándose con la chica que el otro día acompañaba a You en la playa, y no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas.

-... Tch- You cerró la puerta de su casa sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Riko y caminó hasta su comedor para dejarse caer al suelo. ¿Por qué narices se había puesto tan nervioso cuando ella dijo que seguía pensando en tonterías? Para él no lo fue.

 **Riko-chan: You, ayúdame... 9:55**

 **Mari la diabólica: Tu hermosa amiga estará bien, se vendrá conmigo a tomar algo y a hablar sobre ti~ 9:55**

 **Riko-chan: Tu amiga Mari me acaba de raptar ;-; 9:59**

 _10:11 Cafetería._

-¿Sigues nerviosa? Ya te he dicho que soy amiga de You- sonrió la rubia amistosamente.

Riko le dio un trago a su bebida, nerviosa no era la palabra indicada. Esa rubia con acento inglés, básicamente la había arrastrado hasta ahí y no tenían ningún tema de conversación. Había visto en internet memes sobre cuando te dejan solo con un desconocido, pero no creía que fueran tan realistas.

-¿No me vas a hablar?-

-Eh...- Riko volvió a mirar su bebida, ahora era muy interesante.

-Que no muerdo- se rió ella golpeando ligeramente la mesa. -Me llamo Mari y conozco a You desde hace un par de años, somos amigos-

-No lo parecía- respondió tímidamente Riko.

-Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-R... Riko Sakurauchi-

-Bien, Riko... ¿de qué conoces a You?-

-Te... Tengo que ir al baño, con permiso-

 **Riko-chan: ¿Estás bien? 10:20**

 **Riko-chan: You, tu amiga... 10:21**

 _10:30 Casa de los Watanabe.._

Su móvil había sonado por quinta vez en la mañana pero no le apetecía leer los mensajes. Cuando Mari se fue de vacaciones todo estaba bien entre ellos, pero al verla visto hoy tan tranquila sin decirle nada a él de que había vuelto se enfadó, un enfado tonto ahora que lo veía con más calma.

Se había ofendido por una tontería y tampoco quería pasarse toda la mañana de brazos cruzados. "Habla con alguno de nosotros si quieres solucionarlo" había dicho ella. Se quedó mirando un rato más el techo pensando en quién había vuelto de sus vacaciones, y solo dio con un nombre: Kanan.

 **Riko-chan: ¡Si no respondes en dos minutos llamo a la policía! 10:32**

 **Riko-chan: ¡Está bien, llamaré! 10:33**

 **Riko-chan: Creo que es muy precipitado… debería salir, llevo como diez minutos aquí dentro 10:34**

 _10:34 Cafetería._

Caminó lentamente hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Mari.

-Deja de poner excusas para librarte de mí- dijo Mari, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa amistosa que le puso los pelos de punta.

-Bi... Bien- dio un suspiro dramático y miró a los ojos de su secuestradora.

 _10:35 Casa de los Watanabe._

Cuando You salió de casa el cielo estaba realmente oscuro y muy poca luz lo iluminaba. Realmente iba a caer una buena lluvia.

-¿A dónde vas?- su padre, que recién acababa de llegar a casa le interrogó.

-Voy a ver a Kanan al puerto-

-Va a haber tormenta, el mar está agitado... Date prisa y vuelve a casa-

-Vale-

Se despidió de él con un gesto de cabeza y fue corriendo hasta el puerto sin detenerse. Enseguida vio un barco alejado del embarque y a un solo chico en la cubierta.

-¡Kanan! ¿Qué haces?-

El peliazul lo miró por encima de su hombro mientras se hacía su habitual coletita baja.

-¡Voy un momento a un sitio!- gritó él moviendo el timón.

-¿No puedes ir luego? Tenemos tormenta-

El primer relámpago cayó cerca de la playa llenando el ambiente de humedad y electricidad.

Como el peliazul no se decidía You se echó hacia atrás y cogió carrerilla dando un salto digno de Riko siendo perseguida por un perro. Se agarró al borde del barco con sus manos y trepó hasta arriba.

-¿Qué haces?- le gritó Kanan enfadado

-Ayudarte- respondió You como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pero... Mírate estás pálido y tienes ojeras, parece que vas a desmayarte en cualquier momento- gritó el otro enfadado.

-No me pasará nada-

-Igual que no te pasó en la competición-

Notó un ligero dolor en el pecho cuando él la nombró. La competición, donde saltó al agua y todo se puso negro, donde perdió la oportunidad para este verano irse de entrenamiento con el equipo.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento hasta que el barco se movió bruscamente hacia la derecha.

-Hora de echar el ancla, vamos a necesitar trabajar en equipo.

 _10:45 Cafetería._

Tras sonsacarle información básica sobre ella y como había conocido a You, (una parte muy vergonzosa para ella por las risas de la rubia) ambas se quedaron en silencio.

-Y últimamente me he dado cuenta de que hace cosas raras- eso último no lo quería decir, pero ella debía saber algo más sobre You o al menos le podría ayudar.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- la cara de Mari cambió a una de completa seriedad. Apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se acercó un poco más a ella. -¿Qué crees que le pasa?- preguntó con una voz totalmente seria.

-Bueno... Yo... Como que me he fijado que You... Pues... Nada lento y ya sabes... Es... Como si le tuviera miedo al agua- habló Riko nerviosamente.

Mari susurró algo que la pelirroja no llegó a oír y entonces comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué?-

-Just joke- repitió la rubia

-¿Una broma?- Riko notaba como unas gotitas de sudor se resbalan por su frente. Lo había pasado bastante mal en ese interrogatorio.

-Yes, of course- la cara de Mari parecía la de un gato, y miró a Riko fijamente con varios planes malvados en mente -me caes bien-

-Ah...- Riko miró las posibles salidas para irse de allí corriendo.

-¿Piensas huir?- esa pregunta la asustó haciendo que diese un pequeño salto en la silla.

-¡No!- gritó, pero le volvió a salir una vocecita muy extraña.

Mari se volvió a reír a carcajada suelta y luego asintió.

-Nos vamos a llevar bien-

 _11:00 Puerto._

-Vale, eso ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba- gruñó You mirando el barco

-Me alegra que hayas podido, era como si te fueras a…

-¿Desmayar?- terminó You por él

-No finjas, antes de que me fuera de vacaciones rechazabas todas mis invitaciones a hacer buceo, querías estar solo y solo te quedaste- Kanan le miró serio –y ahora parece que te afecta más de lo que quieres admitir… ¿por qué no hablas con Chika?-

Sentado en el suelo del puerto se quedó mirando al horizonte, mar revuelto y cielo oscuro, un día malo sin duda alguna.

-¿Podemos dejarlo hoy?- miró a su amigo en espera de una respuesta positiva –hablar de nuestras vacaciones antes de que se ponga a llover, que me cuentes algo…-

Kanan se cruzó de brazos, pero al final se sentó al lado de You.

-Sólo por hoy- le advirtió señalándole –y porque sé que tarde o temprano te enfrentarás a esto… tampoco es para tanto, sólo eres un dramático-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Es la verdad!-

 _13:00 Cafetería._

Una música extraña había empezado a sonar en la cafetería. Riko se concentró en la letra e ignoró la mirada fija de Mari, por primera vez en esa mañana se sentía tranquila junto a ella. Ya habían pasado un par de buenas horas en las que la charla se hizo monótona y la mitad eran bromas de Mari.

Como si la rubia quisiera ponerla a prueba.

-¿Te gusta la canción?- preguntó ella con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Es… bonita- se quedó en silencio para seguir escuchándola, pero tristemente terminó demasiado rápido.

-Hola- una chica bajita y con el pelo castaño se sentó al lado de ellas, no parecía muy convencida al hacerlo –Ruby me ha dicho que venga aquí-

-¿Dia-kun ha vuelto?- preguntó sorprendida Mari.

-Sí, acaban de volver-

-Bueno…- Riko se puso de pie sutilmente para irse, pero solo le bastó una mirada de Mari para volver a sentarse.

-Hola, soy Hanamaru…-

-Riko… soy amiga de You-

-¿Pero You no se había ido de competición este verano?- preguntó ella sorprendida. Mari negó y la chica joven se llevó las manos a las mejillas. -¡No me despedí de él, debe estar enfadado! Creía que aunque se desmayó iba a aceptar la invitación-

-No lo hizo- respondió Mari algo… ¿enfadada?

-¿Qué pasó ese día?- preguntó Riko al final, ganándose la mirada de las dos chicas. Luego estas se miraron entre ellas como debatiendo si contárselo.

-El día de la competición se medio confesó a Chika, pero ella no se enteró- Mari evitó reírse al recordar el momento.

-Entonces You huía de nosotros, zura… No nos dejó ir a su competición- agregó Hanamaru.

-Y fue ahí cuando se desmayó- entendió Riko.

-El muy idiota no dejaba de pensar en si Chika no se había enterado o le ignoraba Y No había nadie mirándole, estaban centrados en quién iba primero. ¡Pero Oh my darling! Kanan y yo paseábamos por allí y él, como todo un héroe saltó la valla y se lanzó y lo rescató-

-Tú y Kanan sois...-

-No- ahora fue interrumpida por otro chico. Tenía el pelo oscuro y una característica peca cerca de la boca. -No- repitió levantando el dedo.

-Yo...- Riko miró por la ventana porque se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa con tanta gente que no conocía. -You...- al verle venir con una cara de seriedad y parte del pelo y su ropa mojado por la fina lluvia que caía no dudó en salir corriendo tras él.

-¿Quién era esa chica, Mari?- preguntó Dia indignado.

-Oni-chan…-

-¿Ruby?- Dia parecía sorprendido y entonces vió a la chica que seguía a su hermana.

-Tú otra vez-

-¡Dia-kun, déjame montar un club de idols!-

-Ya estamos...-

-0-

-¡You!-

-¿Riko?-

Ella se paró delante de él, estaba cansada porque tuvo que rodear toda la cafetería

-¿Qué haces? Vámonos, vas a resfriarte- dijo You nervioso.

-No, da igual... You... Sé...- lo que te ocurrió. ¿Pero cómo iba a decirle eso? ¿Debía ser tan directa con él? Con un chico que apenas conocía de dos meses... "¿Por qué me preocupa tanto su vida?"

-¡Vámonos, vas a resfriarte!- gritó You cogiéndola de la mano.

-No… yo…-

Él la miro fijamente esperando a que hablase, que dijera cualquier cosa. Y ella no dejaba de pensar si realmente tenía que hacer esto ahora. Pero ya le quedaban muy pocos días a su verano y realmente quería ayudar a You.

Un trueno cayó en la lejanía y comenzó a llover bruscamente haciendo que los dos se empapasen de agua.

-¡Nos vamos!-

* * *

 **Holis :3 ¡Capítulo más largo de lo normal! Pero esto tiene truco(?... Sep, ya queda muy muy muy poco a la historia :C *comienza a sonar música drmática* También tiene un tipo diferente de estilo, esto tiene que ver por el título del capítulo, debía probar algo nuevo :V**

 **El siguiente promete muchas cosas porque tenemos a casi todos de vuelta y a una Mari informada sobre la relación de You y Riko.**

 **Y hasta aquí.** Realmente se me da mal escribir en estos espacios...

 **¡Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **PD: Supongamos todos que Riko estaba escuchando una canción de idols en la cafetería, elegir vuestra favorita e ir a escucharla para animaros la mañana, tarde o noche(?**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

~Dos días~

-Venga Riko-

Pero ella no se podía mover. Era como estar en una especie de cámara lenta. Estaba confundida por todo lo que le habían contado en la cafetería y todavía se debatía si decirle a You que lo sabía todo o no. La última opción era favorable, mentiría y todo debería seguir como estaba antes, sólo él y ella...

Pero ese pensamiento era egoísta. Debía hacer lo correcto, y eso suponía hablar con You... Y tal vez perder su amistad, o lo que sea que tenían, por la forma tan brusca de introducirse en su vida.

Cuando le quiso hablar notaba que era estirada de la muñeca y You la arrastraba por las calles. El joven no perdió tiempo y aceleró el paso, pero la lluvia ya les había calado a ambos.

-Te llevaré a casa- gritó él con un brazo en alto protegiéndose de las fuertes gotas.

Enseguida llegaron, pues estaban cerca de la playa. You se quedó en la calle con intención de marcharse, pero Riko le sujetó de la camiseta.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¿A casa?-

-Anda, entra-

Ella fue corriendo a por unas toallas mientras You observaba la entrada. Había un gran silencio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué sigues en la entrada?- Riko entrecerró los ojos mirándole.

-La casa de Riko...- se secó el pelo con la toalla mientras miraba a todas partes. -La casa de Riko- repitió con una sonrisa malvada que ella no vio.

-Mi casa...- dijo Riko imitando su voz mientras se perdía por el pasillo.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación?- sonrió You quitándose las zapatillas y los calcetines que también estaban mojados.

-Es la segunda a la derecha del piso de arriba- respondió Riko automáticamente.

-Vamos a ver lo desordenada que eres- sonrió él subiendo rápidamente los escalones de dos en dos.

-¡No!- gritó Riko tratando de detenerlo, pero fue imposible.

-Vaya, vaya... Cuantas revistas- You cogió una al azar y se puso a verlas -no sabía esto de ti-

-¡Dámela!- gritó ella dando saltitos para alcanzarla, pero fue imposible ya que él era más alto.

-¿Y esta de qué es?- You cogió una que le llamó la atención -¿mejores nadadores?-

Abrió una hoja al azar y Riko se maldijo. Justo era la hoja donde venía el poster de regalo con uno de los chicos en bañador.

-Ehm...- You soltó la revista avergonzado y se sentó formalmente en el suelo. Riko estaba tan roja que ni le podía mirar. -¿Por qué no traes la partitura? Así te ayudo hasta que deje de llover- sonrió él ampliamente.

-La he terminado... Mira, You tenemos que hablar-

Se sentó enfrente del chico mientras oían la puerta de la entrada siendo abierta, luego unos pasos y finalmente, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por su madre.

-¡Chicos habéis dejado un rastro de agua!- les dijo, pero su voz sonaba amistosa.

You se miró los pies, estaba descalzo. Luego miró a Riko, ella todavía tenía sus zapatillas.

-¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a decir ella.

-Y os deberíais de bañar y cambiaros de ropa-

-Mamá-

-Por mí está bien- sonrió You encontrando la excusa perfecta -pero deberías bañarte tú primera- dijo señalando a Riko -yo puedo ayudar en la cocina-

La madre de Riko sonrió ampliamente, pero Riko era todo lo contrario. Ella estaba recordando todo lo que le habían dicho en la cafetería, lo de la confesión, como él quería estar sólo, cómo no hablaba con sus amigos... Todo daba vueltas.

-¡You, deja de huir!- le gritó frustrada. La habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio, él la miraba con una ceja alzada. -Lo siento... Iré a bañarme-

Salió de allí apresurada volviendo a dejar un rastro de agua tras ella.

-¿Quieres llamar a tus padres?- preguntó la madre de Riko con una sonrisa.

-Tengo mi móvil...- metió las manos en los bolsillos, pero recordó que lo había dejado en la casa. -No lo tengo... ¿puedo llamarles antes de ayudarte con la comida?-

* * *

Aunque el cielo estaba oscuro, tanto que no parecía mediodía, y llovía a mares, en la casa de Riko había un buen ambiente.

La televisión estaba puesta haciendo ruido mientras You, tras un rápido baño, se cambiaba de ropa. Sus pantalones habían sobrevivido milagrosamente a la lluvia, eso o se secaban muy rápido. Sólo tomó prestada una camiseta del padre se Riko que le venía algo holgada.

Salió de la habitación dónde se había cambiado y sonrió al ver unas zapatillas de estar por casa en el suelo. Todavía no entendía el arrebato de ira de Riko, pero tenían toda la tarde para hablar... Aunque él no quisiera hacerlo.

Caminó hasta la cocina donde ambas mujeres le esperaban contemplando el plato de yakisoba que él había cocinado.

-Tiene buena pinta- dijo señalando la mesa.

-¿Podemos comer?-

Riko no se dió cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que probó un bocado de la comida.

-¡Está muy bueno!- le dijo a You y él le devolvió un gesto al estilo militar.

-¡Es mi yakisoba especial! Por ahora siempre le ha gustado a Hanamaru-

-Hanamaru... Ah la conozco- sonrió Riko al recordar a la chica de la cafetería.

You dejó de comer y se quedó mirando a Riko, imposible que la conociera. Hanamaru se había ido de vacaciones antes de que ella llegase.

-¿Cómo que la conoces?-

-¿No has leído mis mensajes?-

-No...-

Cómo la madre de Riko también estaba allí al final acabaron hablando sobre el pueblo y cómo se habían mudado aquí, tras la comida You ayudó a limpiar los platos y entonces se asomó otra vez a la calle. Seguía lloviendo.

-You, ¿podemos hablar ahora?- le preguntó Riko señalando las escaleras mientras su madre limpiaba la cocina.

-Está bien...-

Subió las escaleras lentamente como si se enfrentase a su peor pesadilla, estaba asustado y su mente se imaginaba muchas cosas. Volvieron a la habitación de Riko y él tomo asiento formalmente. Ambos suspiraron a la vez y eso ayudó a romper el ambiente de la tensión.

-Sé por qué no puedes dormir, o creo saberlo...-

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué conoces a Hanamaru?-

-He conocido a Mari justo esta mañana-

-Oh no... No, no, no-

Riko se rió.

-Me llevó a una cafetería y hablamos... Sobre ti. You, creo que no duermes por lo que pasó ese día-

-Lo sé-

Unos pasos volvieron a interrumpirles y la puerta se abrió. Riko todavía estaba procesando el "lo sé" con el que le había respondido el chico de ojos azules.

-You, el teléfono, es para ti-

Miró a la mujer y luego a Riko. Al final la joven asintió posponiendo la charla otra vez, no sabía cómo, pero You siempre se salía con la suya. Esperó hasta que el chico volvió a subir, pero él tardaba mucho. Al final bajó ella encontrándose a su madre en la cocina.

-¿Y You?-

-Dijo que debía irse a un sitio, que volvería-

Riko se llevó las manos al pelo. Era totalmente imposible hablar con él.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada-

* * *

La llamada no había sido nada importante, solo su madre preguntándole a qué hora volvería, pero decidió tomarla como excusa para salir e ir a casa de Mari. Las ganas de Riko por hablar con él en realidad le habían llenado de cierta determinación.

Llamó al timbre mientras se protegía de la lluvia con un paraguas, al menos había dejado de llover tan fuerte.

-¿You?- Mari abrió la puerta, enseguida se apartó dejando pasar al chico.

-Te debo una disculpa, esta mañana me he comportado como un idiota- Mari sonrió como respuesta esperando que You siguiera hablando, pero ahora él sonreía. -Aunque ambos sabemos que eres una manipuladora y contaste cosas que no debías-

-Tal vez- se rió ella.

-Tengo que irme, pero ¿hablamos mañana?- la miró con una sonrisa

-Okey- respondió ella

-Por cierto, no vuelvas a raptar a nadie, la próxima vez vas a la policía-

* * *

Llegó a casa de Riko algo cansado, la madre de esta le advirtió que ella se había ido a dormir pero él de todas formas subió y llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Soy You-

-¡Oh! ¿Has vuelto?- su voz no parecía nada sorprendida, todo lo contario. -¿Sabes? Sólo trato de ayudarte pero no me dejas. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó ese día?-

-Sería incómodo...- escuchó un quejido de Riko que le hizo reírse -Pero sí, vale. Quiero que hablemos-

Se escuchó un crick y la puerta se abrió. You entró tranquilamente y tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de antes, cerca del piano.

-Eres la persona más rara que he conocido en la vida, y mira que Mari gana puntos. Por cierto, he ido a disculparme con ella porque esta mañana me peleé por una tontería-

Riko sonrió y se sentó también en el suelo, pero ella se abrazó las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas. Le hizo una especie de asentimiento con la cabeza y él empezó.

-Una semana antes de la competición Chika me pidió ayuda para montar un grupo-

-¿De rock?- interrumpió Riko.

-Ojalá- se rió él fuertemente -de idols-

-¿Idols?-

-Sí, fui con ella a todas partes entregando todo tipo de papeles y no entrené mucho- se rascó el pelo y tragó saliva, esta parte no le gustaba mucho.

-Entonces... El día de la competición ella y yo estuvimos hablando, y le dije que ella era importante para mí, bueno básicamente le dije que la quería y ella me dijo que también y...- se llevó las manos a la cara, se estaba poniendo nervioso y muy rojo. Bastante adorable a ojos de Riko. -era como amigos. Me sentí muy estúpido y pedí a mis amigos que no vinieran a la competición. No había entrenado y tampoco me concentraba porque no sabía si ella lo había hecho aposta. Empecé a pensar cosas que no debía y me perdí la señal de salida en la competición. Estaba nervioso el corazón me iba a mil y me temblaban las piernas.

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenía que ganar la competición para irme este verano a una especie de campamento, pero luego me enteré de que podía ir de todas formas- la última parte la dijo totalmente enfadado.

-Hanamaru dijo que no te fuiste, ¿qué te detuvo?-

-El profesor me echó indirectamente, dijo que podía irme con ellos pero no podría nadar y no me hubiese gustado estar ahí sentado sin hacer nada. Decía que necesitaba recuperarme y eso-

-Me alegro de que te quedaras- eso último lo susurró.

-Me desmayé y me desperté en el hospital. No me sentía bien y me alejé de mis amigos, quería estar solo. Durante estos días sólo hable con Mari, es muy cabezota-

-Cómo tú- susurró Riko otra vez.

-¿Sabes que te escucho?- se rió él. Riko no respondió y You miró por la ventana. -Y fin, llegó el verano ellos se fueron, la mayoría no sabía lo de Chika. Sólo Kanan y Mari.

-Eres un idiota- comentó al final Riko. -Te has deprimido por una chica- su voz sonaba amortiguada por culpa de las rodillas. –Sólo debes hablar con ella-

-Ahora pareces deprimida tú- dijo You tranquilamente.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, la lluvia había parado y las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse, ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Tengo sueño-

-¡Oh venga ya!- You le tiró un cojín mientras se reía. -¿De verdad estás tan desanimada?

-No- volvió a decir ella devolviéndole el tiro, dándole de lleno a You en la cara.

-¡Riko estás celosa!- dijo You sólo para molestarla.

-¡No lo estoy!- le gritó ella sonrojándose y cogiendo otra almohada de la cama, esta vez You la esquivó y se puso de pie. -¿Oh que pasa aquí?-

Se fijó en un calendario, había un día marcado con muchos círculos rojos hechos a presión. La fecha estaba puesta dentro de dos días. Se acercó un poco más y leyó una nota donde ponía "vuelta a Tokio :D"

-Eso lo escribí al inicio de verano- le dijo Riko rápidamente poniéndose a su lado.

You se quedó en silencio, sólo dos días y Riko se iba. La miró de reojo preguntándose por qué había ido a hablar con Mari y por qué estaba dispuesto a hablar con Chika cuando había estado casi medio verano preocupado por una tontería. Inclinó la cabeza y una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?- preguntó You, no parecía triste porque a ella le quedasen tan pocos días o al menos eso le pareció a Riko.

-¿Las maletas?- dudó ella.

-Eso lo puedes hacer rápidamente- se burló él -mañana por la noche-

-No...-

-Entonces perfecto- le dio un abrazo a Riko -nos vemos mañana por la noche-

* * *

 **PAM PAM PAAAM (sólo quería poner Pam pam paam)**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

~Home is wherever I'm with you!~

You salió del metro un poco desorientado. La verdad es que sí había diferencia del pueblo donde él vivía a la gran ciudad. Cómo no se quería quedar atrás comenzó a perseguir a las personas para averiguar dónde estaban las puertas de salida y tras un par de minutos salió de la estación.

Las calles eran grandes y un montón de gente paseaba por ellas, algunos con atuendos de oficina y otros más casuales. Con otra vez cierta inseguridad se puso a caminar en línea recta. Su móvil le indicaba que la tienda que buscaba estaba entre dos recreativos populares, por lo que no tendría que perderse.

Con lo que no contaba él era que la tienda fuera de cinco pisos y una capacidad para albergar más de cien personas en cada planta.

Una lucha interminable de ir en planta en planta buscando la sección que quería comenzó, lo peor es que no habías carteles y además la mitad de las clientas lo confundían con el dependiente.

-¿Disculpa, trabajas aquí?- Esa era la quinta mujer que le preguntaba.

-No, lo siento- y salió medio corriendo de ahí. ¿Quién dijo que no era tan difícil buscar un Cd? Al menos esperaba llegar antes del mediodía.

* * *

Riko había terminado de empacar sus cosas y se dejó caer cerca de la ventana. El día se estaba poniendo caluroso pero todavía soplaba un viento reconfortante.

Se tapó la cara un poco con el brazo para evitar tantos rayos de luz y pensó en su futuro. Los billetes de metro no eran tan caros y podría pasarse uno o dos fines de semanas en el pueblo si sus padres se quedaban con la casa o al menos eso pensaba ella.

-¿Riko?- su madre abrió la puerta propinándole un ligero susto.

-¿Sí?-

-Recuerda que mañana por la mañana debes coger el tren para ir a Tokio- su madre comenzó a llevar las cajas hacia la entrada, y eso no podría haber asustado más a Riko; ya era definitivo. Se iban.

-¿Mamá nos vamos a quedar esta casa?- preguntó ella incorporándose.

-Tal vez unas semanas... Tu padre y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo para venderla él piensa que su trabajo le hará volver aqui- su madre se la quedó mirando. -¿Sabes algo del chico ese?-

La última vez que ambas le vieron fue la noche anterior, cuando después de mirar el calendario fijamente y abrazar a Riko se fue corriendo.

-No- Riko miró hacia otro lado. –Y no sé si vendrá a despedirse porque no sabe cuándo nos vamos, bueno, la hora-

-Seguro que vendrá- su madre cogió otra caja con una sonrisa en la cara. -Estoy muy segura-

-Te ayudaré con las cajas-

Era curioso, porque cuando llegó al pueblo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas irse, porque solo iba a estar tocando el piano y dando paseos, cosa que podría hacer perfectamente en Tokio. Por eso marcó con rojo la fecha en la que volvería, pero ahora deseaba tener más días.

* * *

-Iou métete a la piscina-

-No... No, gracias y mi nombre es You- repitió el chico tranquilamente, luego miró a su madre con una desesperante mirada de socorro.

-Ve a bañarte un rato- le dijo su padre, sonaba casi a obligación.

-¡Vamos entra al agua!- gritó la chica que estaba dentro.

You suspiró derrotado y se quitó la camiseta, dio un paso y se dejó caer dentro para que casi al instante la chica de dentro se le pegara como una lapa.

-¿Haces ejercicio?- preguntó con un acentillo pijo.

-Soy nadador... ¿no has visto ni las fotos ni las medallas en mi casa?- su voz cada vez reflejaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Volvió a mirar a su madre, pero nada.

Se había metido en este lio cuando volvió de Tokio y vio un coche familiar aparcado en la entrada de su casa, eran unos amigos de sus padres que tenían una hija con un par de años menos que You. No se habían visto desde que él tenía siete. Cómo sus padres estaban felices por la visita habían decidido ir a la piscina y ponerse al día. Y ahí estaba, retenido sin poder ir a ayudar a Riko y con la hija de los amigos de su padre sin alejarse un centímetro de él. "No tendría que haberme ido esta mañana" pensó el chico.

-Mamá, he quedado con Chika- recordó él de repente.

-Tenemos tiempo You, no seas así- le contestó su padre.

Sólo le quedó dar un suspiro y volver a hundirse para quitarse de encima a esa chica. Tantos años de buceo al menos le habían dado la capacidad de estar unos minutos debajo del agua y pensar.

"¿Quién convencería a mis padres de que tengo que irme?"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando recordó que estaba debajo del agua, y entonces salió para tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¡Mari, tengo que llamar a Mari!- salió a la superficie atropelladamente y cogió su móvil enviándole un mensaje.

 **You: Ven a la piscina, te necesito.**

 **Mari la diabólica: Oh You... No podemos mantener este tipo de relación** ಠ **-** ಠ

 **You: ¡No es eso! Mis padres me retienen contra mi voluntad, ven a salvarme.**

 **Mari la diabólica: ¿Qué me das a cambio?**

 **You: ¿Qué? Hazlo por la caridad...**

 **Mari la diabólica: Quiero... Un vale de que me debes una :)**

 **You: No sé... Creo que prefiero morir.**

 **Mari la diabólica: Tienes cinco minutos. (** ง︡ **'-'︠)** ง

You dejó el móvil y se giró encontrándose con la chica.

-¿No vas a volver a la piscina, Iou?-

-Eh, un segundito-

 **You: Acepto.**

Dejó el móvil lentamente encima de la mesa y se giró encontrándose a la rubia junto a Dia.

-¡Ohio!- gritó Mari.

-Hola chicos- saludó la madre de You.

-Chicos...- You estaba a punto de llorar.

-Estábamos aquí al lado, me sorprende tu poca capacidad de observación- le dijo Dia seriamente.

-Lo siento- susurró You, luego miró a su madre con cara de súplica. -¿Puedo irme con ellos ya que han venido a recogerme?-

-¿Iou se va?-

-Yes darling, Iou se va- Mari le sonrió y al parecer la chica no tenía nada más que decir.

-Adiós- Dia ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la piscina mientras You recogía todo precipitadamente.

-Gracias chicos, es que había planeado algo para esta tarde y de verdad que necesitaba salir de ahí- sonrió él.

-Me debes una- le recordó Mari sonriéndole

-He iniciado un pacto con el diablo- susurró You para sí mismo.

* * *

La cajas ya estaban en la entrada, los muebles tapados, ventanas cerradas y las maletas hechas. Las dos consiguieron terminar justo antes de la hora de cenar.

-Riko, ¿eso no es con lo que tienes que tapar el piano?- preguntó su madre enseñándole una sábana blanca.

-El piano, cierto- recordó ella subiendo las escaleras rápidamente con la sábana en una mano. Cómo pesaba mucho debían encargarse lo de las mudanzas para llevarlo de vuelta a Tokio. Caminando por el pasillo se detuvo en el balcón fijándose en que la puerta estaba mal cerrada y la abrió.

-¡You!-

Esa voz venía del patio delantero de sus vecinos. Con cierta curiosidad se asomó para comprobar que era el You que ella conocía, y enseguida le vio con unos pantalones cortos al estilo militar y una camiseta gris. Incluso llevaba una gorra militar.

Parecía que había vuelto de la guerra.

La chica pelinaranja se lanzó a abrazarle por el cuello y ambos rieron.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó él cuando se separaron.

-¡Bien! Londres es muy muy grande- respondió ella agitando los brazos. -¿Qué tal tú? Shiitake ya me ha contado cosas-

-Ha estado bien... He conocido a una chica, te caería bien. Es de Tokio- Cuando dijo la última frase la chica se acercó más a él. Muy cerca a ojos de Riko. -Oye... Respecto a lo que dije antes de la competición...- You se quedó callado mirando a su amiga. -¿No te acuerdas, verdad?-

-No- sonrió ella llevándose una mano al pelo y sacando un poco la lengua en una mueca de disculpa. –Es que fue hace mucho tiempo… ¿era algo de que tenías hambre?-

-Eres idiota- le dijo You, pero lo dijo en ese tono cariñoso que usan los amigos. –Hoy he ido a un sitio que también te gusta y tengo planeado hacer una cosa-

Riko dejó de espiarlos después de eso, aunque una parte muy grande de ella quisiera saber más.

* * *

Cómo había visto a You en la casa de al lado pensaba que se iba a pasar por la suya también, pero todo indicaba que tenía mucho que hablar con su amiga. Riko se dejó caer en la mesa de la cocina, estaba molesta, muy molesta ¿Cuánto podía tardar en hablar dos personas?

-Acabas de resoplar por décima vez- comentó su madre dándole un sorbo a la bebida de encima de la mesa y vigilando la cena mientras se terminaba de hacer.

-Lo sé- dio unos golpecitos a la mesa y levantó la mirada hacia la ventana. -Está anocheciendo... Será mejor que durmamos si mañana queremos madrugar, ¿le queda mucho a la cena?-

-No hace falta que vayamos a dormir tan pronto, si perdemos el primer tren tenemos otro que sale a las nueve. Y le queda un poco más a la cena-

Se volvió a formar el silencio entre ellas y entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-Voy yo- la madre de Riko se levantó del asiento y se fue a abrir. Tras lo que fueron once largos minutos volvió a la sala de la cocina, pero Riko oyó un par de pasos más y cuando levantó la vista ahí estaba él, con su atuendo militar.

-Hola Riko- la saludó con una sonrisa. -¿Nos vamos?-

Ella parecía sorprendida, pero al final se acercó a él.

-¿A dónde?-

-Oh, es sólo una vuelta- la cogió de la mano y se marcharon hacia la puerta despidiéndose de la madre de ella. You tenía el tiempo justo para llevarla a dónde había planeado porque no se esperaba once duros minutos de negociación con la madre de Riko para convencerla, y siendo sinceros tampoco se fiaba de que Mari lo hubiese preparado todo.

-¿Vamos a ir a algún sitio en especial?- preguntó Riko cuando vio la bicicleta de You aparcada en la entrada.

-Sí. Sube- el chico se sentó delante mientras ella tomaba asiento en la parte de atrás y se agarraba a la cintura de él.

-¿Ya has terminado de empacar todo?- preguntó. Desde donde estaba Riko sólo le veía la espalda, pero podía notar ese deje triste en su voz.

-Sí... Está todo muy vacío- Riko suspiró. You hizo un sonido de asentimiento, no se le ocurría nada que decir que no estuviera relacionado con la mudanza o con el hecho de que ella se iba mañana.

No era muy tarde, pero la mayoría de las personas estaban en sus casas preparando la cena. Sólo vieron a un par de chicos con unas redes de caza y grandes cajas transparentes donde llevaban escarabajos. You giró hacia la derecha metiéndose en el puerto. Pasaron delante del café donde había llevado Mari a Riko cuando la raptó, ella al recordarlo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

-You, ¿vamos a la playa?- si no contaba el parque y la montaña, eran uno de los lugares donde ella pensaba que la llevaría, al fin de cuentas no era un pueblo muy grande.

-Algo así- frenó delante de la última tienda y bajó de la bicicleta con un salto. Riko le imitó y los dos caminaron hasta un armazón de hierro donde él la dejó atada. Riko se fijó en que había un par de bicicletas más allí.

-¿Me has traído a ver los barcos?- preguntó ella al ver esos enormes cacharros amarrados a pequeños cabos de madera.

-Sí, uno en especial- You continuó andando sobre las tablas y se detuvo delante del último barco. Era un barco de tamaño mediano y tenía las luces de la cabina encendidas. Él subió de un salto y luego le ofreció la mano a Riko.

-¡Fiesta en mi barco!- You no quería ser superficial, pero eso le sonó asquerosamente a voz de rico. –Y te presento a mis amigo bueno a ella ya le conoces...- sonrió You algo avergonzado.

-Hellow- sonrió Mari mientras se abrazada a cierto chico con una pequeña coleta.

-Él es Kanan-

-Hola- sonrió él.

-Ella Hanamaru, él Dia y...- buscó por los alrededores pero no veía a su amiga tímida por ninguna parte.

-Allí- señaló Chika. Justo al lado del timón. Dónde se escuchó un pequeño gritito.

-Ella es Ruby-

El único que aplaudía a Chika era Dia, y luego Hanamaru que no sabía por qué lo hacía.

-Kukuku- esa risa venía del pequeño techo de la cabina del barco. -sólo falto yo, el líder de estos little demon... ¡Yo...-

-Yoshiko baja de ahí, zura- habló Hanamaru.

-¡No me interrumpas y soy Yohane!- gritó a todo pulmón. Pero el haberse inclinado hacia delante le hizo resbalarse y caer al agua.

-Se lo dije, zura-

You se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía a Riko, que estaba mirando fijamente al chico que se acababa de caer.

-¿Está...?-

-Estará bien- interrumpió Kanan asomándose por la borda -o eso creo...-

-Ah y Chika, tu vecina- dijo You señalando a la chica pelinaranja.

-Bueno, y ¿eres de Tokio?- le preguntó Chika con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí...- la respuesta de Riko fue algo más amarga de lo que esperaba.

-¿Y es cierto que también tocas el piano y sabes escribir canciones?-

-Eh...-

-¡Chika, ya te dije que no vamos a montar un club de esos!- les interrumpió Dia

Mari le miró y luego a You. Aprovechando que incluso el dueño del barco estaba distraído cogió un par de vasos y sirvió bebidas.

-¿Qué haces?- le susurró Ruby mirándola inocentemente.

Mari no contestó, sólo le ofreció un vaso a Ruby viendo que su hermano mayor estaba distraído. Esta noche prometía.

-¡Y esa es una parte de las diez razones por las que no montaremos ese club!- finalizó Dia gritando.

-Los chicos sí pueden participar...- comentó Riko mirándole, y se hizo un silencio pequeño antes de estallar la tormenta.

-¡Pueden, pueden!- afirmó Chika señalándola.

-¿Qué haces Mari?- le preguntó You acercándose a ella para dejar la pelea de Dia de lado.

-Preparo bebidas inocentes- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Inocentes...- repitió You cogiendo un vaso. -Vale, voy a creerte-

-¡Pero aunque los chicos pudiesen aún tenemos nueve razones!- les dijo Dia mirándolas con los brazos cruzados.

-Todas se reducen al tipo de canciones- le dijo Riko, que había escuchado esas famosas diez razones.

-N... No-

Por otro lado del barco, Yohane salía del agua tras varios intentos y trepaba. Se acercó a Mari quitándole un vaso de bebida y se lo tomó de un trago.

-Iba a deshidratarme... ¿¡Por qué no me habéis ayudado a salir del agua!?- les gritó a You y Mari.

-Yousoro~ le respondió You sonriendo, luego se fue a ver la pelea otra vez. Secretamente se sentía feliz de que Riko fuera ganado.

-Si les cuento a todos ellos tienes más de cinco personas para organizar el club- dijo Riko cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Cierto, cierto!- Chika estaba demasiado feliz, Riko estaba consiguiendo resultados, lo que nadie sabía era el oscuro secreto de que la pelirroja sólo quería ver a You con trajes de idols.

Por otro lado, Kanan vigilaba a Mari ya que esas bebidas no tenían nada de inocente, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Muy bien, pondré la radio y la primera canción que suene hay que bailarla!- les gritó Dia. -Aunque recalco que...-

-¡Pon la radio!- le gritó Chika a You interrumpiendo a Dia. ¡Iba a conseguir su ansiado club y todo gracias a Riko!

-Mari...- Kanan detuvo a la rubia -¿cuántos vasos te has bebido ya?-

-No se sabe, no responde- le sonrió ella.

-Está bien- Ruby encendió la radio y asintió al escuchar la canción que acababa de comenzar. -¡Baila con Ruby!- gritó cogiendo a su hermano de las manos, pero este se negó Debía mostrarle a Chika que no podía salirse con la suya.

Al oír la música You empezó a mover el pie, y Riko ligeramente la cabeza. Fue cuando el peligris se dio cuenta y le ofreció una mano a la chica de ojos ámbar.

-Baila conmigo- se lo pidió con una mezcla de diversión y timidez.

-Vale- aceptó su mano y bajaron a la tarima del puerto, era el sitio donde mejor se podían mover.

-Patada, patada, meneo y puñetazo- dijo You haciendo el movimiento. Riko se rió y trato de seguirle el ritmo.

Ambos se pudieron a inventarse bailes mientras se reían.

-Este es el de la patada voladora- Riko dio dos patadas altas al aire y luego cambió de pierna mientras You daba vueltas agitando los brazos.

-¡Ahora probemos con uno clásico!- propuso él arrastrando los pies por el suelo mientras iba hacia atrás.

-Manos de Jazz- Riko agitó sus manos mientras daba zancadas.

Y aunque lo hacían de broma, ambos hacían movimientos bastante divertidos.

-Qué diablos- Yohane saltó con ellos. -Baile del Ángel caído- dijo mientras hacía poses con sus manos.

-¡Zurabaile!- gritó Hanamaru dando saltitos mientras Ruby hacía todos y cada uno de los pasos que aprendió viendo videos de μ's.

-Striptease - gritó Mari alzando su botella.

-No, eso no- Kanan le quitó rápidamente la botella y luego miró a Dia en busca de algo de apoyo, pero él estaba muy ocupado ignorando a Chika y tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble ya que estaba viendo que… podían bailar cualquier canción.

-¡Sí!-

Al final cada uno estaba bailando de una forma distinta, You comenzó a cantar y unos cuantos le siguieron al saberse la letra de la canción. Riko comenzó a reírse porque de verdad le gustaba estar ahí escuchando la maravillosa voz del ojiazul, debía conseguir que se hiciera idol.

-¡Striptease!- insistió Mari desde el barco tratando de quitarse la camiseta.

-¡No!- le gritó Kanan.

-¡It´s joke!- gritaron todos a la vez, todos menos Kanan que se quedó sorprendido.

-Tu cara- a Mari le había dado la risa y tenía que agarrarse a la barandilla para no caer. -Tendrías que haberla visto-

-¡GanbaRuby!- se escuchó cerca del final de la canción y luego un chapoteo.

-Yousoro~ You también se tiró al agua y dejó que su cuerpo flotase mientras se reía y el agua se llevaba todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones.

La canción terminó y todos volvieron al barco menos Hanamaru que había desaparecido misteriosamente. Chika miraba a Dia con una carita de cachorrito esperando a que dijera algo.

-Venga ya, déjala que se haga el club- suspiró Yohane buscando algo por todo el barco, estaba removiendo las cosas.

-Me lo pensaré- dijo Dia. Se escuchó un "uhhh" conjunto, algo que sonó muy celestial.

-Bueno, eso es mejor que nada- sonrió Riko en un intento de animar a la joven pelinaranja.

-¡Ayudaaaaa!- gritó una voz detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron para ver a Hanamaru en patines.

-Está alcanzando velocidades máximas- susurró Chika asustada.

-¿Ruby que has hecho? ¿Por qué le dejas tus patines?- gritó Dia a su hermana mientras bajaba del barco.

Riko también bajó en un intento por parar a Hanamaru y que esta no cayese al agua. Pero antes de que la castaña llegase a ella un brazo la cogió del hombro y la frenó.

-Zuramaru... ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI LIBRO DE LOS DEMONIOS?- gritó un muy enfadado Yoshiko.

-¡Zura!- y ella se tiró al agua para evitar cualquier ataque.

You soltó un silbido que cesó al instante por un codazo que recibió de Riko.

-Oh se rompió porque Ruby se asustó cuando las cogieron sin permiso- recordó Mari.

-Ruby...- ahora Yohane la miraba fijamente. Ella dio un gritito y también saltó al agua.

-¡No asustes así a mi hermana!- le replicó Dia cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Eh no peleemos!- sonrió Chika interponiéndose entre esos dos. -¿Y si debatimos lo del club de idols?-

-Ya empezamos-

-Pss... You- Hanamaru le miraba desde la orilla. El ojiazul se acercó sin llamar mucho la atención y se arrodilló para escucharla. -¿Me ayudas a salir?-

Asintió y entonces notó algo helado bajar por su espalda. Y una risa que conocía bastante bien.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- le gritó a Mari.

-Yo no he sido- dijo ella levantando las manos, y entonces se giró para ver a Kanan riéndose.

-¡Por qué me metes hielo!- le gritó sacándoselo.

-Percibo que no estás tan enfadado-

You salió corriendo por el puerto y luego volvió con una manguera y apuntó a Kanan.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?-

-No lo hagas... No- Kanan cerró los ojos, pero no sintió nada. Abrió uno despacio y vio que la manguera no disparaba agua a presión. -Jajajajajajaja-

-¡No te rías!- You observó la manguera y vio que estaba con baja presión. Giró un poco la rueda y entonces el agua salió disparada. -Oh oh...-

Kanan estaba mojado hasta los huesos, pero eso no le asustó. Fue la chica de atrás que estaba en la misma situación.

-You- Riko sonrió lo que lo hizo más espeluznante. La pelirroja dio un paso y se resbaló hacia atrás. El joven nadador trató de no reírse, pero fue imposible. Incluso su memoria le recordó la vez que ella se resbaló en el Festival de verano.

-Ayuda, me estoy congelando- lloriqueó Hanamaru agarrada a la tarima cómo si fuese un salvavidas. -Por favor... no… no volveré a tocar un ordenador-

-¡YOU!- Riko se puso de pie e iba directa a por él.

-¡HANAMARU HAZME SITIO!- y el joven nadador saltó al agua, que aunque estuviera helada era un lugar seguro.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron la mayoría volvió al barco. You no volvió porque Riko lo vigilaba esperando a que saliese del agua, le había dicho que no estaba enfadada con él, pero sonrió de esa forma siniestra y You sabía que era mentira. Al final llegaron a un pacto, él salía y ella no le hacía nada, de lo contrario ambos acabarían en el agua.

-Voy a salir- le dijo él apoyándose en la tarima. –No te acerques a mí o te tiro al agua-

Riko asintió energéticamente. Mientras You se sentaba, se podía notar la tensión ente ellos.

-Me voy a acercar ¿vale?- Riko se sentó a su lado pasándole una toalla y ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sé que cuando menos me lo espere me la devolverás por haberte mojado con una manguera- susurró You.

-Tienes toda la razón- confirmó Riko. Para romper un poco ese ambiente sonrió cambiando de tema. -Menuda fiesta has montado-

-Gracias por la toalla. Y lo sé, pero como no hay nadie por aquí podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos y bailar todo lo que podamos- canturreó él con una sonrisa.

Riko dejó caer los pies al agua y notó que estaba helada más que la de la manguera, como si le hubieran puesto muchos cubitos de hielo. En momentos como estos se alegraba de no haberse tirado al agua a matar a You, aunque iba a echar de menos esta sensación en los pies y la de la arena cuando se fuera de allí.

-¿Qué piensas?- You la rodeó con el brazo.

-El agua está fría- susurró ella salpicando hacia delante con los pies. -Y también pienso que tus amigos son... divertidos- se giró para mirarlos por encima del hombro.

-Por eso quería presentártelos-

-¿Si ellos no se hubieran ido de vacaciones nos habríamos conocido?- susurró Riko mirándole.

-Estoy seguro de que yo hubiera ido a la playa por la noche y tú hubieras pensado que soy un pervertido con o sin ellos aquí- respondió él levantando una mano. -Lo juro por Snoopy-

-Snoopy es sagrado-

-Por eso mismo-

Ninguno de los dos hablaba de Tokio, por lo menos no por ahora, aunque Riko miraba a You de reojo y él intentaba buscar el momento perfecto para sacar el tema.

-¡Mari te voy a matar!- gritó Dia enfadado saliendo del barco con media cara pintada.

-¡Nunca me atraparás!- y ahí estaba la rubia corriendo por el puerto en dirección a su casa.

-Si no vas a detener a tus amigos alguien morirá- señaló Riko con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, Mari es inmortal. Además estoy aquí muy bien- You se dejó caer y cerró los ojos, sólo sería un momento porque sabía que no iba a dormirse... O al menos eso creía.

Se despertó cuando le dio un rayo de luz en la cara, Riko dormía tranquilamente a su lado y la sola escena le llenó de ternura. Le apetecía abrazarla y no dejar que se fuera a Tokio.

Tokio.

Buscó el reloj en su muñeca pero no llevaba nada puesto. Con cautela se puso de pie y saltó hacia el barco donde Dia dormía cerca de su hermana y Hanamaru cerca de esta pero con un pie en la cara de Yohane. Al final entró dentro donde Mari dormía en el sillón y a su lado Chika. Dio un traspié con algo que estaba en el suelo y entonces identificó a Kanan.

El joven se quejó porque You lo había pisado y se apoyó contra una pared llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me pisas?- le dijo echándose el pelo suelto hacia atrás.

-Lo siento no te he visto- You se agachó a su lado y le sujeto la muñeca para ver el reloj.

-Tenemos que ir a la estación, ¿despiertas a todos?-

-Oh... Vale-

* * *

Era como si llevaran una escolta. You delante con Riko, ambos en la bicicleta de él. Luego cada uno iba en su bicicleta, estaban Chika y Mari que hablaban tranquilamente, Dia y Ruby les seguían de cerca, detrás de ellos Hanamaru y detrás de todos Yohane haciendo eses, parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, por eso mismo detrás de él estaba Kanan.

Al final llegaron todos y entre bostezos se dirigieron a donde Riko debía pasar el ticket.

-Bueno... Buen viaje y eso- dijo You levantando una mano. Riko le miró confundida, ¿esa era su despedida? El chico sonrió forzadamente, la verdad es que no le gustaba que todos sus amigos les estuvieran mirando.

-¿Nos disculpas un momento?- Mari arrastró a You unos pasos más alejados mientras los demás aprovechaban para despedirse de ella.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes hasta que Mari se sorprendió por algo.

-Anda, Riko va en bikini-

You se giró confuso, pero no veía nada de lo que decía la rubia. Era una trampa. Volvió a mirar a Mari.

-Uh, qué rápido te has girado-

-No, sólo me preocupa su estilo-

-Ya… style- la rubia negó varias veces -¡Ve a despedirte como es debido!

-Está bien...- You caminó hacia Riko mientras se quitaba la mochila y se agachó para sacar de ella una bolsa. -Toma es para ti-

Se puso de pie y volvió a ofrecérsela mientras los demás se alejaban un poco para darles intimidad, menos Mari, ella no creía en esas cosas.

Riko vaciló un poco pero al final cogió la bolsa para ver su contenido. Se encontró una película que reconoció enseguida, era la que quería ir al ver al cine con You pero nunca se ponían de acuerdo con los horarios.

-Fui ayer por la mañana a Tokio para comprarla ya que aquí no las venden- explicó él antes de que ella le diese otro abrazo.

-Gracias You- su voz salió muy débil, no se esperaba esto. Se separó un poco de él notando lo acelerado que estaba su corazón y entonces sacó su móvil.

-Quiero que tengas la canción que he compuesto- en un par de toques ya se estaba enviando.

-Vaya, gracias- sonrió otra vez.

-Debo irme...-

-Sí-

You se giró para marcharse y Riko también, hasta que notó como algo estiraba de su brazo y la hacía girarse hacia él. Entonces lo sintió, en su boca, era suave y delicado. Extremadamente perfecto. You la estaba besando. Cuando se alejó de ella notó un peso en su cabeza y algo le tapaba la luz.

-Te dejo mi gorra. Debes devolvérmela- Riko la levantó ligeramente para ver a You un poco sonrojado. -Así sé que volverás... espero que me la devuelvas pronto porque es mi favorita-

Ahora fue ella la quién hizo un saludo militar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro antes de marcharse.

Cuando You dejó de verla se giró para encontrarse a todos sus amigos acechando como lobos hambrientos. Fue Mari la que comenzó a aplaudir y todos la imitaron. You comenzó a sentirse cada vez más avergonzado.

-¿Podéis parar?- susurró llevándose una mano a la cara. -Sois como mis padres en mi primera competición-

-¿Para que sirve este botón?- preguntó Hanamaru acercándose a un panel que alguien se había dejado abierto.

-¡No lo hagas!- gritó Ruby, pero fue bastante tarde. La estación de tren se quedó sin luz durante unos minutos.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno :V ¡Se nos fueh Riko :´V! (Y You en actitud tsundere con la gorra xD)**

 **Ya llevaba tiempo sin actualizar, pero este ha sido un capítulo más largo que los anteriores y a la vez es el final(?**

 **¡No os alarméis! soy fan de Marvel y tendréis un capítulo más :D (el after-credits xD) Por lo tanto** **¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

~All those other girls, well they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?~

El verano se había acabado, y de una manera tan oficial que para cuando You se quiso dar cuenta ya era octubre. Este verano You se lo había pasado bastante bien, Riko fue un completo cambio en su vida. Le hubiese gustado estar así siempre pero no pudo ser, ella se fue y las odiosas clases volvieron.

Estas semanas andaba distraído, ya le habían enviado un par de trabajos y le habían puesto algún que otro castigo por no hacer los deberes de verano... Al menos Chika estaba también en los castigos y los dos podían hablar sobre sus coreografías como idols.

Ese fue otro cambio, cuando volvieron de las vacaciones Chika consiguió su ansiado club de idols y lógicamente les obligó a todos a participar, nadie puso mucha resistencia, a fin de cuentas era algo divertido. Lo que era difícil era tratar de compaginar todo a la vez en su vida. Sobre todo por las mañanas, You estaba tan cansado que los cinco minutos de más se transformaban en diez.

-¡Llegamos tarde!- gritó Chika corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo con la típica tostada a medio comer en la boca.

-¡Te dije que no tomaras el camino de la derecha!- gritó You -¿y qué hiciste? ¡TOMAR EL CAMINO DE LA DERECHA!- su voz sonó bastante indignada.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-

Ambos llegaron casi sin aliento y se detuvieron para arreglarse y tomar un poco de aire antes de entrar.

-Tu pelo...- Chika trató de peinarlo, pero ambos habían venido a tal velocidades en la bicicleta que se quedó hacia arriba. -Déjalo, ¿qué tal estoy yo?

Un gruñido rompió el silencio.

-Hambriento- indicó Chika.

-Señor Watanabe, señorita Takami, entren a clase de una vez-

-Llegamos tarde porque...

-Todos nos hemos enterado- el profesor miró a You seriamente. -El camino de la derecha no-

You notó enrojecerse y entró en clase tras Chika. Ambos se sentaron ignorando las risas de los demás alumnos.

-Por si no lo recordáis hoy tenemos dos horas de clase seguidas porque la profesora de literatura me debía una hora-

Confirmado. You hechaba muuucho de menos el verano. Se quedó mirando por la ventana.

"Que estaría haciendo Riko, ¿ella también tendría clases? Seguro... ¿tendría hambre? Seguro que no... Ella... ¿me echaría de menos?" pensó él dramáticamente.

-Señor Watanabe, si ha dejado de suspirar y lamentarse mientras mira por la ventana, ¿le importaría repetir lo que he dicho?-

"Hoy no es mi día..."

* * *

Tras las torturosas clases de la mañana, era la hora de almorzar, pero al igual que el desayuno, el almuerzo de You se había quedado en casa.

No tuvo más remedio que tirarse encima del césped del jardín del instituto y dar largo suspiros. Chika había dicho que iba a por algo a la cafetería para él, pero You estaba un 100% seguro (no fake) de que se había perdido.

-¿You-kun?- abrió un ojo para ver a Ruby cerca de él con las manos juntas. -¿Estás vivo?-

-No- respondió de broma. Y Ruby comenzó a llorar.

Se sentó ayudándose con las manos y se disculpó rápidamente, pero no sirvió de nada. Enseguida notó un molesto dolor en su cabeza y se llevó la mano ahí para tranquilizarlo.

-¡Por qué haces llorar a mi hermana!- le preguntó Dia con una mirada asesina.

-¡Era una broma, una broma!- repitió You intentándole quitarle el periódico con el que Dia le pegó, pero sólo se llevó otro doloroso golpe más.

-¡Para ti el doble de entrenamiento hoy!-

-Si sobrevivo a las clases con esta hambre, aceptaré mi reto, si no estaré muerto-

Ruby soltó otro sollozo más largo y You recibió su tercer golpe. Para cuando volvió a verlo todo con claridad los hermanos Kurosawa había desaparecido.

-Auch...- dio otro largo suspiro y cogió su mochila. Por no llevar no llevaba ni dinero para comprarse el almuerzo. Al menos encontró su móvil y los auriculares, y sin dudarlo se puso la canción que Riko le dio para intentar animarse el día.

Muchas veces había querido escribirle mensajes sobre su día a día, pero entre el club de idols y el de natación volvía a su casa agotado. Luego debía hacer los deberes y para cuando se daba cuenta ya era el día siguiente. Incluso los fines de semana debía entrenar con Chika y los demás.

Si You hubiera averiguado que el remedio para el insomnio era ponerse a estudiar lo habría hecho mucho antes.

Intentó concentrarse en la canción. Al menos le agradaba la idea de haber conseguido ayudar a Riko dándole la inspiración que necesitaba. La canción hablaba sobre el mar, los fuegos artificiales y cómo no, el amor. Rápidamente se había vuelto una de las favoritas de You.

-Ohio, my friend- dijo alguien sentándose a su lado y enseguida le quitó los auriculares de un estirón.

-Auch- miró de reojo a su amiga rubia y luego pausó la canción. -Hola, yo también me alegro de verte-

-Vigila a Kanan, es very important, ahora vuelvo. No te niegues, me debes un favor-

Kanan estaba en una de las entradas del instituto mirando una máquina expendedora fijamente. You se dejó caer otra vez en el suelo, no tenía intención de quedarse mirando a Kanan, parecía que su decisión iba para largo.

Mari nunca le había pedido tales cosas y él empezaba a sospechar, pero estaba demasiado cansado y hambriento cómo para participar en su juego de observar a Kanan.

Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar lo que le rodeaba y antes de darse cuenta una sombra le tapó la luz. Con cierta molestia abrió los ojos.

-¿No le has vigilado, verdad?- le preguntó Mari. –Ni te has movido del sitio…-

-¿Lo intenté?- susurró You. -Yousoroo~ puso su mano en la frente y acto seguido salió corriendo de allí. No le apetecía enfrentarse a la lucha de titanes, aunque Mari no estaba tampoco muy enfadada.

Una cosa estaba clara y no se cansaría de pensarla, hoy no era su día. Saludó a unas chicas del club de natación y les preguntó por Chika, pero había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Cansado y todavía hambriento fue al club de idols y se sentó en una de las sillas. Era incómoda pero era mejor que nada.

Sabía que Yohane guardaba en el club algunas chocolatinas, pero Dia le obligó radicalmente a tirarlas.

-Moriré de hambre- susurró cerrando los ojos. -Mi fin...- dio un par de golpes a la mesa y entonces se cayeron unas hojas.

-Kurosawa Dia- leyó en voz alta. -¿Un día en la piscina o... en la playa?- el título estaba tachado y por eso le costaba leerlo. Giró la hoja y encontró un texto largo que comenzó a leer en silencio.

-¿Qué haces?- al notar esa voz y una especie de aura malvada dejó el papel con mucho cuidado encima de la mesa. -¿Hasta dónde has leído?-

You levantó ambas manos y se giró para mirar a Dia.

-Te prometo que...

-Hasta donde, You-

-Cuando van a la piscina-

La expresión de Dia se relajó y eso sólo aumentó la curiosidad de You, quería seguir leyéndolo. Esos personajes que había en la historia le sonaban mucho.

-¿Qué pasa en la piscina?- preguntó Mari con una voz sugerente. Ella también había escuchado la conversación.

-N... Nada- Dia evitó mirarlos y recogió rápidamente sus cosas.

You miró las posibles salidas, habían logrado enfadar a dos de tercer año, aunque Mari estaba muy ocupada tratando de quitarle los papeles a Dia de la mano. Poco a poco y sin ser viso salió de allí, todavía tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Chika en esos minutos que le quedaban de patio.

* * *

Las clases continuaron y You no dejaba de hacer poses raras para calmarse. Chika no estaba en su asiento, tampoco estaban sus cosas. De cierta manera eso le preocupó, pero sabiendo como era ella se podría haber entretenido con cualquier cosa y eso que la buscó en todos los lugares existentes, pero nada.

-¡WATANABE!-

El grito del profesor le hizo dar un vote del asiento. Sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa?- dudó el cogiendo el libro, por si acaso debía leer algo.

-¿En que estaba pensando?- el profesor se cruzó de brazos esperando una buena respuesta.

"Vale… no puedo decirle que estaba pensando dónde estaba Chika... eh tampoco puedo hablar de ese intento de fic de Dia sobre una tal Nozomi y una Eli… ahg sigo sin saber de qué me suenan… ¿Cuál puede ser la excusa perfecta…?"

-En… que después tengo práctica en… el club de idols-

El profesor levantó una ceja, no le creía. You se puso de pie e hizo unos cuantos pasos que Dia se había encargado de enseñarle bien. Los había practicado tanto que ya no se resbalaba ni se equivocaba, todo lo contrario, le salían ágiles y fluidos. Terminó con una especie de pose señalando hacia la puerta.

-¿Lo ve? Soy idol-

La mitad de la clase estallaron en vítores y You les sonrió.

-Está bien…- con las palabras del profesor la clase se silenció, pero solo un poco. -¡Chicos dejad ya de gritar y aplaudir!-

Pero nadie hizo caso al profesor porque el timbre sonó y la mitad de los alumnos salieron corriendo de allí, incluido You.

* * *

-¡Confía en mí, yo te ayudaré con la sorpresa!- gritó Chika emocionada sujetándole las manos.

-Uhm… gracias-

-¡A cambio debes unirte a nuestro club!-

-Lo… lo pensaré-

Riko intentó alejarse de Chika pero ella seguía divagando y haciendo planes para su futura integrante. Dio un paso atrás y sólo le faltaban dos más para poder escaparse, pero lo sintió. Era una sensación profunda de que la estaban vigilando. Y cuando se giró encontró a Mari con una de sus sonrisas de "lo sé todo"

-¡Hi!- gritó entusiasmada.

-Shhhh- Chika le tapó la boca y miró hacia todos los lados del jardín del instituto. –No hagas ruido, es una sorpresa-

-¿Sabes que a You le ha salido un misterioso club de fans justo a última hora?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Riko se puso en alerta. Nunca se había planteado que si conseguía ver a You con un traje de idol otras personas le podían ver en el mismo traje. Esa idea no le agradaba mucho.

-Está justo ahí hablando con ellas-

Mari señaló por encima de su hombro. Riko se acercó sigilosamente y se asomó para confirmar lo que había dicho la rubia. Y era cierto, You estaba rodeado de un par de chicas que hablaban con él de forma tímida, y el muy idiota les sonreía.

-¿Eh? Pero si son de nuestra clase- comentó Chika tranquilamente.

-No sé, parecen que no quieren nada relacionado con las clases- sonrió Mari. –Nos vemos en la sorpresa, bye-

Y tan rápido como llegó, Mari se fue. Riko se giró para hablar con Chika, pero se había quedado sola.

-¡Escóndete que viene!- la escuchó gritar, pero no supo dónde estaba.

"¿Qué viene?" Riko se volvió a girar para ver que efectivamente You caminaba distraídamente hacia ella. Se asustó notando como su corazón se aceleraba bruscamente y solamente se giró para que no le viera la cara, no podía echar a correr estaba paralizada. Con un poco de suerte no reconocería su uniforme.

Le escuchó pasar de largo y soltó todo el aire que tenía en un suspiro bastante largo, pero luego no escuchó más pasos. Algo nerviosa levantó la mirada y coincidió con unos ojos de azul intenso.

-¿Riko?- la cara de You pasó de la confusión a alegría en cosa de segundos. Y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

-Me has pillado- dijo ella derrotada.

-¿Qué… pasa?- You la cogió de las manos y le sonrió, no dejaba de sonreír y mirarla fijamente.

-Pensaba… es que… tu eres… ¡me diste una fiesta sorpresa en el barco y!... y la película y todo tú… quería darte una sorpresa y ni eso me sale bien… he venido porque, bueno he planeado…-

You hizo un gesto para que se callase.

-Sorpréndeme, no me digas nada, ni lo que has planeado-

-Pero ya sabes que estoy aquí-

-Pero todavía puedes sorprenderme, prometo poner mi mejor cara de sorpresa- dijo él abrazándola, Riko aceptó el abrazo rápidamente, se alegraba tanto de ver a You que se había olvidado del recién inaugurado club de fans del nadador. De todas formas no tenía muchos motivos para preocuparse por eso, a fin de cuentas ella había hecho más cosas por You que ellas.

-Creo que alguien nos está vigilando desde ese arbusto- susurró Riko.

-Yo creo que es Mari la que nos está mirando… ¿lo sientes? Es como un escalofrió- You se separó de ella para pasarse las manos por los brazos repetidamente en busca de un poco de calor y seguridad.

-Creí que era la única- sonrió Riko imitándole. Sólo por eso You se murió de ternura.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, querían decirse tantas cosas, pero con estar uno al lado del otro les bastaba por ahora.

-¡La sorpresa!- recordó You –será mejor que siga con lo que iba a hacer-

-Oh… si…-

-Pon tu mayor esfuerzo- dijo él sonriendo mientras se alejaba de ella unos pasos. –Nos vemos yousoro- y guiñándole un ojo se alejó.

-Genial- dijo Riko a la nada y sonriendo tontamente. You era… demasiado optimista.

* * *

Cuando entró al club de idols los vio a todos sentados hablando tranquilamente. Tomó asiento y esperó pacientemente a que se lo llevaran a alguna parte o algo, pero no hicieron nada. De repente su día malo se había puesto tan interesante y divertido que se olvidó del hambre.

-Bien, ¿comenzamos ya el entrenamiento?- preguntó Kanan observando a los demás.

-¿Vamos a entrenar?- preguntó You un poco más serio de lo normal.

-Ni que tuvieras una cita- interrumpió Mari con una de sus sonrisas.

You se movió un poco incómodo, le hubiera gustado saber que planeaba Riko, pero no quería que ella se sintiera mal y se pusiera triste porque no podía sorprenderle. Aunque a él ya le bastaba con el simple hecho de que estuviera ahí, incluso no quería estar en el club de idols, en esos momentos se moría por ir corriendo a por ella y abrazarla y esta vez no dejarla volver nunca a Tokio y si debía saltarse el entrenamiento lo haría.

Revisó la hora, si Riko debía volver a Tokio sólo le quedaban un par de horas hasta al anochecer para estar con ella, pero si You entrenaba con ellos volvería tarde a casa, lo que le dejaría unos minutos antes de que Riko se fuera, porque el último tren no solía salir tan tarde.

-Quiero saltarme el entrenamiento- dijo You cuidadosamente y vigilando que Dia no tuviera el periódico.

-No- interrumpió enseguida el susodicho enrollando una hoja de papel. -Tenemos que hacer cosas-

-Apoyo a You- dijo Hanamaru mirando a Dia.

-No- volvió a repetir este.

-Ya sé quiénes son Nozomi y Eli- confesó You mirando a Dia. -De lo que estabas... ya sabes-

-Se cancela el entrenamiento de hoy, cada uno a su casa-

-¿De verdad zura?-

-¿Onii-chan?- Ruby le miró alucinada.

-¡Se cancela, se cancela, fuera!- gritó él.

-Justo en la debilidad, bien hecho You- Mari sonrió y You notó como un pedacito de su alma ahora le pertenecía al diablo. Juntarse con Mari implicaba eso.

-¿Es una trampa?- preguntó Yoshiko entrecerrando los ojos. Kanan con cierta inseguridad se acercó para darle un abrazo.

-Shh... No es una trampa.

You detuvo a Chika y la apartó un poco del grupo mientras todos caminaban hacia la salida.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Ah… eh… he me he entretenido con unas cosas…-

"Riko" pensó You, no quería arruinarle la sorpresa pero tampoco sabía mucho como ayudar.

-¿Como tenemos la tarde libre os gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?- preguntó Ruby armándose de valor.

You esperó que Dia le interrumpiese y dijese algo como que debían estudiar o hacer los deberes o algo así, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Vale- sonrió Chika tomando el camino contrario a su casa.

"No nos hemos separado todavía, me están siguiendo hasta mi casa" pensó You y sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que por eso habían estado tan raros sus amigos esa mañana, querían entretenerle.

-¿No tienes que ir al club de natación, verdad?- le preguntó Hanamaru acercándose a él. You negó con una sonrisa, sus amigos lo habían planeado todo.

-Incluso podemos terminar los trajes para nuestra siguiente actuación- dijo Chika de repente.

-Claro, vamos a mi casa- dijo You para facilitarles las cosas a sus amigos. Todos se le quedaron mirando menos Mari que ya sabía que You sabía que Riko estaba en el pueblo.

* * *

-¡Sorpresa!- gritó Chika adelantándose hasta la puerta.

-¡Si aún no ha entrado!- se quejó Yoshiko.

-Creo que ya lo sabe, mírale está más feliz que de costumbre- dijo Dia llamando al timbre de la puerta de You.

-Yo sólo he venido por la tarta- confirmó Yoshiko.

-Chicos, de verdad, gracias- sonrió You dándoles una especie de abrazo grupal.

La puerta se abrió y Riko sonrió al ver la escena, le gustó mucho como estaba saliendo todo esto aunque nada era lo que planeó.

-Oh, pero You ella no viene por ti- bromeó Mari.

You se giró y le sonrió, y ella dejó de reírse. Ya le daba igual, en el club de idols había vendido una parte de su alma, se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para hacer el mal.

-Ohara Mari, de camino aquí he recordado una cosa muy especial- dijo con una voz cantarina. Todos dejaron de hablar y le prestaron atención a You mientras caminaban hacia la cocina. -¿Te acuerdas las vacaciones de navidad del año pasado cuando viniste a comer tarta a mi casa?

-You...- Mari alzó una mano. –Detente, bebí más de la cuenta, esa no era yo-

-¡Mari le escribió un poema a Kanan que todavía tengo!- gritó él

-¡No!- Mari corrió hacia él para asesinarle y por poco tiraron la tarta de celebración al suelo.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó You de broma.

-Mari…- Kanan la abrazó y ella se quedó totalmente quieta, era muy efectivo.

Mientras las cosas se calmaban Riko observó a Hanamaru, la cual ya se había sentado en la mesa y comía tarta tranquilamente. A su lado Yoshiko estaba muy concentrado jugando a un juego de móvil pero aun así se había servido otro trozo de esta.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Ruby tocando el móvil, aunque al instante apartó la mano. -¡Auch está quemando!-

Dia se acercó rápidamente para ver que le sucedía a su hermanita mientras Hanamaru tocaba el móvil.

-¡AHG LO HA TOCADA ZURAMARU, VA A EXPLOTAR!- lo dejó caer encima de la mesa mientras todos se agachaban. Riko miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba You, pero él también se había agachado. Sólo Dia le devolvió la mirada.

-¡Riko, si llega a explotar habrías muerto!- le dijo Chika muy preocupada.

-Oye, que yo también estaba de pie- le dijo Dia.

-¿Dónde está You?- preguntó Kanan levantándose del suelo. -¿Dónde está Mari?-

-Bueno, mientras Mari persigue a You en una carrera de vida o muerte, ¿te gu...- Chika se quedó callada al ver como Yoshiko cogía el móvil con unas pinzas de cocina.

-¡Sólo se ha sobrecalentado, no va a explotar!- le gritó Dia. -Creo...-

Al decir la última palabra Yoshiko dejó caer el móvil otra vez. Esta vez todos se agacharon.

* * *

You había cerrado la puerta de su habitación con seguro, pero Mari la había derribado, a saber cómo. Ahora You se defendía desde una esquina de su habitación gracias a que sujetaba una silla que le separaba de Mari.

-No tienes escapatoria- sonrió ella.

-¡Ruby llama a la policía!- gritó él cerrando los ojos. Toda su vida pasó por delante... En realidad eran como fotos, y la mitad eran comida, la otra Riko...

¡Riko estaba ahí! You soltó la silla y cogió a Mari de los hombros dándole el poema, de todas formas le daba igual porque había hecho diez copias por casos como estos. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se fue directo a la cocina, pero ahí ya no había nadie.

Oyó voces en el comedor y fue allí donde les encontró a todos charlando tranquilamente.

-¡Riko-chan!- dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo, Hanamaru se unió momentáneamente ya que estaba agradecida por la tarta. Kanan se resistió a participar. -¡Perdón por hacerte esperar!-

Riko se sonrojó y susurró algo por lo bajo, algo parecido a "kawaii"

-De todas formas sabías que volvería, porque debo devolverte tu gorra, ¿no?- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. You murió por segunda vez de ternura.

-¡You, ella va a ser una idol!- gritó Chika feliz.

-En realidad, Chika me hizo firmar la hoja de inscripción con uno de sus trucos- aclaró Riko.

You se quedó en silencio y los miró a todos.

-Eso significa que tú... ¿te mudas?-

-Sí…-

-¿Creías que sólo había venido para un día?- preguntó Yoshiko riéndose tranquilamente.

-Sí. ¡Pero esto es genial, esto es mejor!-

Volvió a abrazar a Riko esta vez dio vueltas con ella y todo. Antes de soltarla en el suelo le dio tal beso que la dejó en blanco.

-¡Riko se muda!- gritó él entusiasmado, y estaba por salir a la calle y contárselos a todos, le daba absolutamente igual que fueran desconocidos.

-¡Yey!- gritó Ruby ilusionada.

-Hablemos sobre los horarios de entrenamiento- dijo Dia cogiendo del hombro a Riko.

-¡Bienvenida a nuestra familia!- gritó Mari con un mechero en la mano quemando el poema.

-En qué me he metido...- susurró Riko notando como una gota de sudor le caía por la frente a medida que la casa se revolucionaba por la gran noticia. Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules cielo de You y ella lo sintió. Una sensación agradable de seguridad, como si estuviera en su hogar. Y a la vez un vuelco en su pecho, definitivamente estaba enamorada. Este sería el mejor curso de su vida.

* * *

 **Antes de nada(? (no sé por qué digo nada si ya va antes el capítulo xD) quería disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, al final resulta cierto eso de que la universidad te absorbe la vida -.-"**

 **Y bueno Riko volvió y todos se hicieron idols felices. Qué bonito(? Esta escena after-credits era totalmente necesaria :V You no se podía quedar solito aunque tuviese muy buenos amigos (?**

 **Por otro lado debo decir que... ¡Dios mio cuántas otps! A medida que escribía el fic surgía una nueva de debajo de las piedras, o si no las seiyuss me hacían dudar, y es que Chika en el anime está dispuesta a ir a por Riko y raptarla o algo xD. Debo decir que elegí un YouxRiko porque lo vi en un fan art y las ideas vinieron a mí(? y lo hice genderbender porque habían pocos de esa temática en este fandom cuando empecé y dije "por qué no" Por eso me he mantenido fiel hasta el final xD. Ahora en serio es como si cada chica tuviera un harem :V**

 **Y hasta aquí mi primer fic xD ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le habéis dado y os envío MUCHOS abracitos virtuales! y una cosita más que añadir... ¡A DISFRUTAR DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE LOVE LIVE SUNSHINE QUE EMPIEZA JUSTO HOY! ¡QUE LA DISFRUTÉIS MUCHO Y VUESTRAS OTPS TENGAN MOMENTOS GENIALES! Sayonaraaa~**

Para los verdaderos fans que lo quieran saber...

Yoshiko al final se compró un móvil nuevo ya que el "tocado por Hanamaru" podría explotar.

You fue al entrenamiento con marcas de arañazos en su espalda ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )  
Mal pensados era por un gato :V

Y Mari, encontró casi todas las copias de su poema. Y digo casi porque You escondió una muy bien en un libro de física cuántica que Mari no iba a tocar en su vida.

El FBI accedió a no detener a Hanamaru ya que había hackeado el sistema de gobierno, pero lo hizo sin querer.

Poema:

Querido Shiny  
Debes estar preparado para mí  
Pero eres como la Rainy.  
Yo dejo esto por aquí

No me gustan los peces  
Pero a tí si.  
Entonces hagamos las paces  
Y pongamos esto cur-si.

Ohara Mari. Best Diva.

PD: (escrito con la letra de You) a Kanan le gustan los trenes.


End file.
